A Hogwarts Love Story
by WildImagination92
Summary: Angel Brodie,Dianna Agron play-by , a pureblood sixth generation witch is madly in love with Oliver Wood who has a love for Quidditch,Can Oliver give up his love of Quidditch in order keep his love Angel. Before its too late?  PM me if you want me to continue this story.
1. The Beginning

A Hogwarts love story

Angel Christine Brodie was in her Fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sorted into the Ravenclaw house, just as her parents and grandparents before her had been. She was a sixth generation student at the school and a pureblooded witch. Her family members where unable to fall in love with muggles and mud bloods. If one did, they would be forced to choice the muggle/mud blood or they're family. If chosen wrong, said person would be banished from their family forever. But as far as Angel knew, no one in her famous family ever fell in love with a muggle or mud blood, let alone chose wrongly.

Angel feel in love with Oliver Wood the second she meet him. On the train to Hogwarts, they're first year at age eleven, in 1987.

_Angel sat by herself in the train booth, Penelope, Percy and Oliver and had joined her a while after. "Hey there, what's your name?" Penelope asked the quiet blonde. Angel looked up at smiled. "Angel…Angel Brodie." She spoke in her Scottish accent. Oliver lifted his head when heard her accent and looked at her. "Your from Scotland?" Oliver asked her, Angel nodded her and smiled. "So am I. Brodie… I've heard that name before." Oliver said. "The Brodie family is one of the most infamous families in the wizarding world." Penelope said. "They're not even allowed to mix with mud blood's or muggles." Percy Weasley said. "Because of that strict rule that was passed down through generations. Is one of the reason's we're "famous"." Angel laughed. Oliver smiled at Angel and held out his hand. "Oliver Wood." He said. Angel shook his name and smiled. "Very nice to meet you Oliver." _

In their Fourth year together, Angel and Oliver became a couple but with a complicated relationship base. Though the couple did spend Christmas and Thanksgiving with each others families but Oliver only talked Quidditch, and nothing of them. Oliver's mother saw the annoyance and pain on Angel's face and decided to pull her aside. "Angel sweetheart. Your not happy are you?" Mrs. Wood said. Angel smiled and nodded her head. "He talks a lot about Quidditch but I'm okay with it. Sort of…" Angel said, looking at the floor as she helped Mrs. Wood with the dishes. Mrs. Wood knew it was alone a matter of time before Angel felt neglected and alone, she breaks up with Oliver. One their way back to Hogwarts Angel and Oliver got into an argument.

"You talk about Quidditch all the time! You don't even act like you care about me, Oliver!" Angel yelled.

"I do love you but I just want to be with best at Quidditch. What's so bad about that?" Oliver agued. Angel moved and sat on the side of the booth and looked out of the window. Oliver sighed and closed the slider doors, closed the shades and window shades, he then sat next to her, pulling the blonde into his arms, but she just pushed him away and crossed her arms over her chest. "Angel, I'm sorry. I'm being a bit selfish." Oliver said. He wrapped her in his arms tightly, so she couldn't get away from him and kissed her softly. Angel wanted to stay mad at him and she couldn't, and kissed him back.

"Selfish, is an understatement, Oliver." Angel said.

_**********Warning: Lemons!***********_

"I promise, I'll try to change." Oliver assured her. He kissed her softly and deeply, pulling her on top of him. Angel smiled kissing him back. He kissed and sucked on her neck, making her moan quietly. Oliver moved his hands up her skirt and squeezed her ass tightly as he kissed her neck, he pulled her panties down slowly and rubbed on her wet swollen pussy making her moan a little louder. Before long, they were naked making out, Angel running her fingers through his hair and Oliver rubbing on every inch of her body. Angel moaned heavily when Oliver slowly put his cock in her extremely wet pussy. He made her bounce on him slowly, causing her to moan louder. When she started riding his cock, Oliver gripped her ass and sucked on her nipples slowly. Angel ran her hand through her blonde hair, picking up the pace. Oliver pulled out of her, placed on all fours, slid back into her, thrusting hard.

"OLIVER! OLIVER!" Angel yelled. Oliver smirked happily as he thrusted deep into her, sinking his finger tips into her ass. He bent over her, while thrusting and kissed and sucked on her neck. Angel moved her hair and head to the side, she placed her hand on the back of his head, smiling at him. He smiled back at her and thrusted harder, feeling himself about to cum. Oliver held back, thrusting harder. Angel's screams got louder and louder, saying his name. She finally came and breathed hard. Oliver thrusted a few more times and came inside of her, yelling Angel's name. Both of them fell flat on the seat, breathing heavily.

Angel and Oliver got dressed and pretended like nothing happened, though what they didn't know was Marcus Flint of Slytherin. He's stood on the other side and watched them. He was in love with but he knew he couldn't have her, because of Oliver. He had to do something to have her. Marcus figured out that Oliver wouldn't be able to change his ways when it came to Quidditch. He loved it too much and then Angel would be his. All to himself.

When the train stopped, Oliver and Angel got off together and saw Marcus standing on the other side. "Were you standing there the whole time?" Oliver asked Marcus, with his arm around Angel who just had her eyebrow raised. Marcus just walked away and didn't say anything. Oliver looked at Angel, she shrugged and they walked off the train together.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, the couple kissed each other goodbye and walked to their common rooms. Angel had to answer a difficult riddle to enter the Ravenclaw common.

"Which came first, the Phoenix or the flame?" Rowena Ravenclaw said. Angel thought for a second and smiled. "A circle has no beginning." Angel answer. The door opened, Angel walked inside, went to her dorm room, emptied her suitcase.

Oliver said the password for his common room and entered his dorm room, emptying his suitcase, Angel changed into her school clothes, grabbed her books and walked to the library. Oliver did the same and walked with Angel, Marcus soon joined the couple as a way to annoy Oliver and get closer to Angel.

"So where are you two headed?" Marcus asked.

"The library, pervert." Oliver said, taking Angel's books.

"Well the next time you two have sex, make sure no one can hear you." Marcus said

"You were watching the whole damn time. Which is highly disgusting." Angel said, staying close to Oliver.

"And you don't think sex on the train back to school is disgusting?" Marcus asked.

"Everyone does it. Its not uncommon. " Oliver answered, trying to get himself and Angel away from Marcus by walking fast. But Marcus just walked fast with them, he wasn't about let Angel get away from him so quickly. Marcus, got in front of them and stopping them.

"Listen, Angel. Do you honestly think, Wood here can give you the attention you need and deserve?" Marcus asked.

Oliver became angry, "I can do a much better job at loving her that you could, Flint. Remember that!" He snapped and pulled Angel with him.

"Its only a matter of time, before she's where she belongs, Wood." Marcus called to them.


	2. Fire vs Fire

Fire vs. Fire

Someone gets burned

"Oliver…Oliver, we passed the library already. Slow down!" Angel yelled pulling away. Oliver slowed down and looked at Angel, waiting for an explanation.

"He's annoying and its obvious that he wants to take you away from me." Oliver said. Angel walked closer to him and walked into the library with him. "No one is going to take me away from you. I love you." Angel said softly, sitting down at a table. She took her Astronomy notebook out, noticing that she would need a text book to help her study. Oliver had to study for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but before he could get open his notebook, he heard Marcus's voice with Angel's.

"He doesn't love you, Angel. He loves Quidditch." Marcus said. "I can love you. Just give me a chance."

Angel rolled her eyes and continued looking for the book she needed. "Oliver and I are together, that's how it is. Accept it and move on. There's nothing you can say or do to change that." She said, finally finding the text book she needed. Marcus grabbed her hand and looked into her hazel colored eyes.

"He's scheduled a practice next week. Your two year anniversary. I over heard Potter and Fred Weasley talking about. Two years together, it's a special time isn't it?" Marcus told to her with a smirk on his face and left.

Angel felt like she couldn't breathe, she put the book back and ran out of the library without her books. "Angel!" Oliver yelled, watching the blonde run away without saying anything to him, he ran after her but lost track of her once he got outside. He saw Fred, George, Ron and Harry walking by.

"Hey Ol-" Fred started.

"Have you seen, Angel?" Oliver asked.

"She ran back to the Ravenclaw common room." Ron said.

"She seemed pretty upset." George said.

Oliver felt his world crashing down around him, the only girl that he had even been in love with was about to leave him and he didn't know how to stop her. He went back to the library, got their things and left for the Gryffindor common room. When he got there, he sat on the couch and just stared into the fire.

Meanwhile, Marcus was celebrating in the Slytherin Dungeon with most of Slytherin.

"I will finally have that foxy witch on my arm and I will destroy Wood and Gryffindor…permanently." He laughed.

"I've done a little research on the Brodie family. Angel is the daughter of a captain and a seeker. She's also from the richest family in history. She's also the one of the most powerful witches in her family." Draco said.

"More money, more power." Marcus laughed.

The group laughed again, and heard the door open. There she stood, Angel Brodie. The group of Slytherin's got quiet. What was Angel going to do? What was she going to say?

"Incendio!" Angel said, pointing her wand at their brand new Nimbus 2000 broomsticks, setting them on fire. "I told you, Flint. I was with Oliver and that wasn't going to change. Oh and if you tell anyone what I did, I'll just deny it." She saw Oliver standing at the door waiting for her.

"You know, Flint. Dating a powerful witch, comes with consequences…that you couldn't handle. And not to mention, her parents would hate your guts." Oliver said walking away with Angel.

Marcus ran outside and caught up with them. "He scheduled-" He started.

"I know and then I thought, what if he forgot. That's still no excuse but it's a small mistake and I forgive him." Angel smiled and walked away with him Oliver.

The next day, Oliver had his first Quidditch match of the season against Slytherin, Angel was helping Oliver put on his Quidditch robes when Harry walk over to them. Angel gave a soft smile tying his robes together. "Potter, what's up?" Oliver asked. "Slytherin has new broomsticks, fast and I'm not sure but I think they're planning something." Harry said.

"If it's cheating I'm positive you guys can handle it." Angel said, she kissed Oliver on the cheat and left to sit in the stands. Oliver smiled, watching her walk away. "She's right, Potter. Whatever they throw at us. We'll catch it." Oliver said.

The game finally started, with the players of each team flying around each other. Angel watched Oliver in such awe, she never took her eye away from him, despite Marcus deliberately getting in her way constantly. Marcus had a clear shot for the Gryffindor's hoop, the ball was about to go in but Oliver made sure it didn't by smacking it away with his broomstick. That didn't sit well with Marcus, who hit on of the bludgers into Oliver, hitting his stomach. He was going down with his broom, Angel felt her heart beat race, watching him fall. As hit the ground, Angel was already on her down to the field. Doctors were bringing Oliver inside on a carrier when got to him. They got him to the hospital wing, laid him down in bed on his stomach. Angel sat close to him and laid her head on his chest. Oliver was well enough to wrap his arms around her waist. "I'm going to be okay. I promise." Oliver whispered to her, pressing his lips to her head. Angel smiled and nodded her head. She sat enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm holding you to that promise." She smiled and kissed him lightly. Oliver smiled and kissed her back. "Will you marry me, Angel Jenifer Brodie? When we graduate, of course. Its just a promise ring not an engagement ring…yet." Oliver asked her, sliding a ring on to her ring finger. Angel smile got brighter as she nodded her head. "YES!" Angel yelled, hugging him tightly. Oliver hugged her back and didn't let her go.

Within the next few hours, Oliver was released. Angel left with him, hold his hand. The Slytherin Quidditch team were coming in the opposite direction, Angel kept her head on his shoulder. "When should we have it?" Oliver asked.

"Have what?" Marcus interrupted. "How's your stomach, Wood?"

"None of your business, Flint and to answer your question I'm fine. I had my lovely future wife by my side." Oliver said. "How's that loosing streak against my Gryffindor's? He asked.

Marcus scowled at Oliver and grabbed Angel's hand. "Your marrying him?" He yelled. Oliver snatched her hand away, Angel slapped Marcus across the face.

"Yes. Once we graduate, I will be Mrs. Oliver Sean Wood. He's my first and last, beginning and end. There's nothing you can do about it. That's just how it is." Angel said.

"Never touch her like that again." Oliver said, he wrapped his arm around Angel and walked away.

"You'll regret this, Angel. I promise you that." Flint said, which made Oliver angry. He ran over to Marcus and tackled him, punching him in his face. Angel ran over and tried to pull them apart. Filled with rage, tossed Oliver into a brick wall which woke up everyone. The teachers and students all ran outside to see what was going on. In front of everyone, Marcus picked up Angel up by her throat and threw her a library window, she flew into one bookshelf, knocking down books and a bookshelf on to her body. Angel tried to get up but she was too weak and fell back down on the floor.

Everyone looked at Marcus, who was now showing remorse for what he had done. The Gryffindor house helped Oliver back to the infirmary, Ravenclaw on the other had to pick up the bookshelf for Angel to breathe correctly. When they picked up the shelf off of Angel, who was barely breathing, the boys picked her up and took her into the infirmary.

"Mr. Flint, I want to see you in my office tomorrow morning." Professor McGonagall said.

The sky all of a sudden turned dark. Loud thunder claps could be heard. Long lighting bolts, hard winds and glass breaking. It looked as if a tornado was about to touchdown. All the students and teachers, couldn't get back inside. Some where screaming in fear and somewhere trying to keep their composure.

"The Brodie and Roux Brothers. They've returned." Professor McGonagall whispered.


	3. A Powerful Family

The Brodie/Roux Family

Pure-blood Family Trouble

Past Time

"_My family has been pure-blood since the dark ages, beginning in Bulgaria. They came up with a rule to only marry pure-blood wizard's and witches. If anyone was to marry a muggle or half-blood they would have to give up the name Romanov or Roux or Brodie." Angel told Oliver. _

"_What happen to the Romanov family?" He asked intrigued by the strict family rule. _

"_The last born was a girl who married Carlos Roux, a French pure-blood. They had six children, all of them boys. The youngest boy, Hermes had seven children, the last one being girl who married Peter Brodie. Everyone pure-bloods and the blood lines will probably never end." Angel answered. _

_The couple were on their way to Angel's family estate so they could meet Oliver. "What's your father's name?" Oliver asked, a bit nerves. Angel smiled and kissed his cheek. "My dad's name is Merlin and my mother's name is Danica. Don't be nerves." Angel said, opening the double doors to the Scotland estate. The entrances was like a hallway, on both sides were moving paintings. Oliver looked around amazed at how Angel grew up. _

"_Danni! Angel and Oliver are here. Tell the others!" Merlin Brodie, yelled walking into the entrance to meet his youngest daughter and Oliver. _

"_Father!" Angel shouted excitedly and hugged her father. Merlin proudly hugged back. Angel's entire family ran downstairs with them, the family hugged Angel and Oliver, lovingly. _

"_Wousin Wangel, we missed you." Gavin Roux, Angel's one year old cousin said. Angel picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Aw Gavi, I've missed you all too. You've never left my heart." Angel responded. Gavin smiled and hugged Angel's neck. _

_Seven other men with hair of blonde, red, brunette and black, muscular, aging from twenty-one to thirty. Angel smiled at them and hugged them all. "Oliver these seven are my brothers. Ailde, Aliean, Art, Barra, Brian, Catan, and Ceasan. Born in that older." Angel said. Another twelve emerged who were French. "Oh and these twelve are my cousins: Jean-Pierre, Paul-Henri, Alexis, Aime`, Amaury, Beniot, David, Daniel, Eugene, Jean-Claude IIIIII, Isaac, Jacques. Oliver walked over to them and shook their hand. _

"_Its nice to finally meet the family that produced such a beautiful person." Oliver said. Angel blushed and smiled. _

"_Well I think our Angel has found the perfect pure-blood." Merlin said. "Please come sit in the living room with us. Dinner will be ready shortly. Angel, how is school, Darling?" Her father asked. _

"_Excellent, father. I'm getting good grades and I've made friends who are within Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Angel answered, sitting in the extremely large living room with her family and Oliver. _

"_Why only those two houses?" Brian asked. _

"_Slytherin isn't very trustworthy and Hufflepuff …well I haven't actually met anyone from Hufflepuff yet." Angel said. _

"_Marcus Flint has been trying to steal her away from me." Oliver said. _

"_Flint…Flint. I've heard that name before." Merlin questioned. _

"_Tobias Flint, dad." Art said. _

"_AH! Tobias Flint. Your mother ex-boyfriend." Merlin said. _

"_Wait there's a history with the Rossi and Flint family." Angel asked. _

_Danica had walked in just in time. "Think about why you don't like Marcus, Angel." She said, with a smile. Angel was the spitting image of her mother. _

"_That's easy. He's not Oliver, he's has bad teeth and he's not Oliver." Angel said. The room laughed and Danica smiled. "Exactly my reason's except for the bad teeth. He's wasn't your father. Who I'm stuck with." Danica said. Merlin and Danica laughed and kissed. _

_As the night progressed, the family told stories and legends of their family answering and asking questions of Angel and Oliver. The night ended with a final story. _

"_Whenever you enter our home, you are marked. Not in a bad or evil way but in a protected way. If someone of our family, including you Oliver, was to get hurt badly we would instantly sense it and come to the scene of the problem. Signs to tell that we're coming would, to put it simply it would look like a tornado would touchdown." Merlin said. _

"_How are you able to control the weather that way?" Oliver asked. _

_Merlin, Carlos III, Hermes IIIII, Jean-Paul [Roux] and Jean-Claude [Roux] IIII, all smiled at each other. "We're former Hogwarts students. Generation three to be exact. We're also Ravenclaw so we have our ways." Hermes said. _

Present Time

Both houses were surrounding Oliver and Angel, Oliver soon woke up and looked around. He turned his head and saw Angel, still, asleep.

"She's in pretty bad shape." Angelina said. "They're doing everything they can to save her."

Meanwhile outside The Brodie and Roux brothers were finally in view. "My child and future son-in-law were hurt. I want an explanation." Merlin said. Draco stepped up and tried looking them in the eye.

"You're the most powerful wizards in existence, but not more powerful than my family. I'm not afraid of you." Draco said.

Carlos looked at Draco and laughed. "AH! I haven't seen a Slytherin coward in years, Merlin. Remember what we did to the last one that got in our way. Though he was tough enough to stand against us?" Draco's tough guy grin faded.

"Lucius Malfoy was a coward, he was afraid of everyone and everything, just like his son his first year. By his third year in Slytherin, he had to make everyone fear him just to gain power. But true power…comes from smarts, brains, dominance. Something you nor your family could have nor handle." Merlin said without even looking at Draco. "So do yourself a favor, small coward stand with McGonagall and keep your mouth shut. Now I want answers, so my wife doesn't show up and destroy this school."

Inside of the school, Oliver got out of bed and stood up. "Her father and uncles are probably outside. Go calm them down. I'm going to stay here with my wife." Oliver said. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students left Angel and Oliver behind. He knelled down next to her, took her hand.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. You were a girl that had standards and intelligence, a girl that could make me crazy…in a good way and a bad way. And you still do." Oliver said, holding back his tears. The first time he had ever cried. "The first time we broke up, because I was all about Quidditch, I remember you dated Flint just to make me jealous and it worked. Every time I saw you with him I had the urge to just go over to you and pull you away from him. You wouldn't even kiss him. You wouldn't even kiss him. You would kiss your hand first then touch his lips with your hand." Oliver laughed, he could help the tears run down his face. "You got him to forget about your time together and I asked you if you could make him fall out of love with you. I remember you said that would take a whole another potion and more time. You just wanted to be with me." Oliver said, his voice turning into a whisper. "And I just want to be with you. I love you, Angel. Please, please comeback to me." He said, laying his head by hers.

The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students managed to get outside. Harry stepped forward. "Mr. Brodie. We're apart of the Gryffindor house and they're of course Ravenclaw. Oliver is with Angel right now." Harry said, a bit nervous. Merlin was 6'6" broad shoulders, brownish-reddish hair, and hazel eyes. Merlin was a kind-hearted man, they all were except to the Slytherin house. They were cold and never did anything to hid the hatred. Merlin looked at Harry and smiled, "James and Lily Potter's son. I believe I can trust you." Merlin said. The students and teacher outside relaxed a bit more, knowing the brothers could trust Harry.

"Tell me Harry, everything you know about what happen to my daughter and son-in-law." Merlin said.

"Marcus Flint-" Harry started but was interrupted by loud thunder.

"Oh no…" Merlin whispered. The sound of a water fall close by was audible. It was getting closer. It was Danica and six of Angel's six sisters, Helen, Helena, Marie, Jenifer, Jewel and Jade. The six sisters stood together, holding hands, chanting something. Danica's hair went from blonde to flames, her lime green eyes were now bright red. Marcus was frozen in place seeing everything that happen, regretting everything he did. All of a sudden, Marcus was kneeling before Danica.

"What did you do to my baby?" Danica yelled.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! I love her." Marcus yelled. Danica stepped closer to Marcus, she picked him up and almost tossed him into a brick wall, but Merlin stopped her.

"Danica, put him down…now." Merlin said firmly. Danica looked at Merlin, who gave her a firm look and she put him down. Marcus fell and backed into a wall, breathing hard in fear.

"Where is my daughter?" Danica asked.

"She's in the infirmary. They're doing everything they can to save her." Professor McGonagall said. "We understand that your upset about your daughter and we also plan to get to the bottom of what happen, but the children need to rest as well Angel does. They can't do that if they're outside."

Merlin nodded in agreement and opened the door. The children went inside. "Marcus, Marcus Flint. Come along. Your in enough trouble as it is." McGonagall said, Marcus ran inside and went to his dorm room, Angel's family left for home although her sisters were still upset about the younger sister being hurt.

A week passed without any response from Angel, Oliver would leave for his classes but comeback every night and stay with her. The same routine for the next few weeks. Then finally one night, Angel started breathing, while Oliver was in his last class. _By the time Oliver got to the hospital wing, almost giving up hope that Angel was coming back, She was sitting up doing the work she had missed over the past for weeks. Oliver looked up and smiled, running over to her and hugging her. Angel hugged back and smiled. _

"_I thought you weren't coming back. Do you remember anything?" Oliver asked, holding the sides of her face in his hands._

"_I still have my memory, Oliver. I remember everything." Angel responded and kissed him passionately. Oliver smiled against her lips and kissed her back. _

"_Are you okay?" Angel asked._

"_I'm fine." Oliver answered. "Your family came." _

"_Oh no. What happen? Is everyone okay?" Angel asked. Oliver nodded his head. _

"_Yes, everyone is fine. Except Marcus. He's a bit shaken up by your mother." He laughed. _

"_Well mom does have her moments." Angel laughed. "Mr. Wood?" Angel called, Oliver became confused. "Mr. Wood wake up." _

"Mr. Wood, wake up." Professor McGonagall called again. Oliver woke up and looked around. He was the only in class. Professor McGonagall sat next to him. "Your worried about her. I understand. She's going to pull threw. I know she is." She told him.

Oliver nodded his head, picked up his books and walked out of McGonagall's class. "Hey Wood!" Marcus called in his Slytherin uniform. Oliver stopped and looked at him. "There's a rumor going around that Angel's going to be vegetable. Are you still going to want her?" Marcus laughed. Oliver started gritting his teeth, he dropped his books and slammed Marcus into a wall.

"Now you listen to me! This is your fault! You stay the hell away from my girlfriend or I swear, I'll hit you so hard in the mouth, it'll knock your teeth straight!" Oliver growled. Fred, George and Harry had to pull Oliver of Marcus. He pulled away from them, took his books and walked to his dormitory room.

Oliver laid across his bed before getting ready to go see Angel. His head started to race threw the memories he had with Angel and unfortunately Marcus Flint.

**Memories**

"_Oliver, I feel like I'm this relationship by myself!" Angel yelled at him. _

"_Huh?" Oliver said, making a schedule for Quidditch practice. The couple was in the Gryffindor common room having a one sided argument. Angel was the only arguing. _

"_Seriously WOOD! YOUR NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME! THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!" Angel screamed, she snatched the paper away for him and tossed it into the fireplace and walked away. Oliver looked at her and then his papers burn. The students watched the whole thing go down, they were amazed that Oliver wasn't going after her. Some of the girls were upset that he wasn't going after her. Angelina looked at Fred who was laughing and slapped, then went of to her dorm room. The next day was a disaster, Marcus found out about the argument and tried to get closer to Angel. Oliver watched them in disgust and jealousy, as well as anger. _

_During a Quidditch practice, Marcus wanted a kiss. Angel kissed her hand and touched his lips with her hand. "There's your kiss, love." Angel smiled and walked away with Penelope, who was laughing. Oliver dropped his broomstick, walked over to Marcus and right-hooked him. _

"_Stay away from my girl, Flint!" Oliver yelled. _

_Angel and Penelope were standing with Percy when he pointed to Oliver knocking Marcus out. Angel raised her eyebrow and Penelope tried not to laugh. Oliver walked over to Angel and held her cheek in his hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and kissed her passionately. Angel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I'm sorry, I've been neglecting you. Forgive me?" Oliver asked. Angel nodded her head and smiled. _

"_Yes…just don't do it again." Angel said with a smile. _

********Warning: Lemons!*********

_Later that night, Oliver got ready for a special night with Angel. "Does she know, your not a virgin?" Percy asked. Oliver nodded his head. _

"_I told her before we even got together." Oliver said. _

_Before coming to over to see Oliver, Angel got ready the school, except Oliver to sleep. No matter what happen they wouldn't wake up. It was a spell Angel came up with by herself. Before long, Angel had appeared behind Oliver in his bed, who was putting Percy under the covers. When Oliver turned around, he saw Angel in his head. He smirked and got under the covers, on top of her, kissing her passionately. He moved down to her neck and sucked on her neck, he ripped off her bra and panties. Angel moaned, allowing him to take control she pushed his boxers off with her legs and trailed her fingers down his back. Oliver pushed his cock inside of her pussy, causing him to gasp from feeling how wet she was. Angel arched her back, grunting as he thrusted a little faster. _

_Angel sunk her nails into his back, moaning a little louder. "Don't stop." Angel whispered. Oliver grinned and thrusted faster, he was moaning her name louder as she yelled his name. They switched positions, so she was on top. He put his hands on her hips, making her ride him. Angel moved her hips with his, moaning and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Oliver interlaced their fingers together as Angel rides him. Angel started bouncing on him, making him moan as loud as he could. "Oliver! I- I'm gonna" Angel started, she threw he head back and came on him. _

_Oliver pulled her down and kissed her lips, squeezing her ass. "We're not done yet." Oliver said, kissing down her neck. He laid her on her stomach and laid on top of her and he pushed back inside of her, both of them moaned as he pushed deeper. Angel gripped his pillow, almost ripping it in half. Oliver sped up moaning her name. He felt himself building up, Angel came again. Oliver started pounding into her, making her scream into the pillow, he finally came deep inside of her. He collapsed on to Angel, they kissed wildly and passionately. Angel slept in Oliver's bed, "I'll give it back to you before class." Angel whispered. She laid in his arms and they just talked for a while, until it was time for her leave. _

Oliver sat up and laughed to himself. "She never did give me back my shirt." He got up from the bed and went down to the hospital wing. He saw Angel breathing, he ran next to her. "Angel I'm here. Hit me or something to let me know your coming back to me. I can-" Oliver was interrupted by Angel's hand, covering his mouth.

"I'm alive Olli. I'm alive." Angel said, opening her eyes. Her hand lowered to his tie and she pulled him in. Oliver kissed her softly.

"Forever mine." He whispered to her.

"Forever mine." She said to him and kissed his again.

Marcus walked inside the hospital. Oliver held Angel close to his chest as she went back to sleep. "Is she okay?" Marcus asked.

"She's better." Oliver said. "I plan on giving Angel the world and I don't care if your in my way to try and stop me. We're in love and I don't plan on breaking up with her anytime soon. She's my world." He stated. "I bet you can't make a list of things that you like about her."

"Oh and you can? Angel belongs with greatness-" Marcus started

"She's with greatness. Angel's favorite color is blue because it reminds her of the sky. When she was five not only did she have an obsession with magic but her mother and father put her in a dance class, where she excelled beyond her level. When she's angry, her hair turns into flames, when she's sad, her hair becomes flat and grey. I spent two long, intense years with Angel and I've learned more about her in those two years than you did within the one week you thought you had her. You want to get under her skirt." Oliver said. "I love Angel, she's given her heart to me. You want to sleep with her. Just like your father just wanted to sleep with her mother. We're going to be married with pure-blood children. Your not going to stop us.

"You weren't even here everyday to see if she would wake up. Sleeping in uncomfortable positions. You tossed her into a glass window. She could have died! You don't love Marcus. Not like your think you love her, I love her in that way." Oliver said. Angel moved into his lap and laid in his arms, sleeping. Oliver moved her hair out of the way and made her comfortable. Marcus stood in his position and thought about Oliver said, he was right. If Marcus really loved her then he would have hurt her the way he did. The way Oliver held Angel and the way they looked into each other's eyes when the other one talked, that was love. Pretending that no one else was around that was love.

"I'm not giving up on her. I'm going to make it up to her." Marcus said.

"You can't! She'll never forgive you for you did. You can't expect her to just forget about what you did. Why don't you understand that what we have is real. Its unbreakable. Even we do break up, it won't be for long." Oliver said. "You had your chance a long time ago but you ruined it. I helped her recover It took two years for her to get over what you did to her. You and Angel will never be again. Ever!"

Marcus got upset and left the hospital wing. He went back to the Slytherin Dungeon, he thought about everything Oliver said to him.

_It was Angel and Oliver's first year at Hogwarts. She was sorted into Ravenclaw and Oliver into Gryffindor. The first dinner all dinner all together, the night he laid eyes on the beautiful hazel-eyed blonde. Penelope caught Marcus and his friends looking at herself and Angel, she leaned over and whispered in Angel's ear. They looked at them and waved, which didn't sit too well with Oliver and Percy. The boys turned to see who the girls were waving at. After dinner was over Marcus and Adrian Pucey ran over to the two blondes, "I'm Marcus and this Adrian." Marcus said. Angel looked at him and smiled. "Nice to meet you." Angel said, a bit uninteresting since she was trying to stay with her group. "Maybe you would want to hang out with us?" Marcus asked. Angel stopped in front of him and looked down at him. _

"_Listen, I appreciate you being nice to us but I'm here to become a better witch than my wizard brothers who were here before me. I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason and I'm sure your in Slytherin for a reason, you're a snake, cunning and under-handed. You would do anything to get what you wanted which is me and my friend here, right? Well unfortunately for you, Adrian and Marcus, Penelope is taken and I'm here for school. So do yourselves a favor and stop, your embarrassing yourselves and its not funny." Angel said, she turned around and walked away with her group and Penelope. Oliver and Percy watched the whole thing before going into the Gryffindor common room. Oliver smirked, Marcus caught it. It marked the beginning of a rivalry between the two, an eternity of fight but only one would be victorious. _

_Over the next few months Marcus and Oliver were flirting with an uninterested Angel. It got so frustrating to Angel that instead of studying outside, she would go inside of the Ravenclaw common room and study there. Angel under too much pressure and only in her first few months of starting school. She died her hair black with purple and white streaks, and blue eye contracts. It worked for a while until the spell she used wore off. _

_The constant fighting over her was too much so she decided to sit them down together and finally pick the only she cared about more. Although it was originally Oliver and it was always going to be Oliver, she knew he was dating someone and it did hurt. "Oliver, you have a girlfriend and if I chose you, I would be your second choice. So I choose Marcus." Angel said. Oliver could only except her decision and hugged her. _

_In the middle of February, Angel and Oliver were walking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class together. _

"_Yeah Katie broke up with me because I wasn't a virgin." Oliver said with a laugh. As they walked they could something strange. _

"_Do you here that?" Angel asked. Oliver nodded. They followed the noise to the boys bathroom. _

_Oliver opened the door and looked inside. He quickly shut the door and smiled at Angel. "I think we better go." Oliver said, trying to pull Angel away from the door, but she just pulled her arm away. "Don't be silly." She said and opened the door. Marcus and Katie putting their clothes on, they looked up and saw Angel and Oliver. _

"_Angel, baby…its not what it looks like." Marcus said. Angel started laughing, hysterically. _

"_Not only is that the worse excuse I have ever heard in my life but you should play more sports." Angel laughed herself out of the Laboratory. "Oh yeah, its over. Bye bye now." Angel walked to her next class. Oliver looked at them, "Well thank you chipmunk mouth and Katie, I get Angel in my arms…where she belongs." Oliver smiled and walked off. Two years later, Angel and Oliver were coming back to Hogwarts as a couple. _


	4. Two Years Later

Two years later

New Attitudes, New Friendships

Same Triangle

During summer, Oliver and Angel planning their wedding and their life together. One week in June there was even a pregnancy scare, which was avoided. In July, Hermione and Angel had struck up a new friendship. They were in Diagon Alley, getting a head start on school supplies.

"Oh! Hello Angel." Hermione said.

"Hermione, hello. How are you?" Angel asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" She asked, with a smile.

"Quite good, love." Angel answered.

"Could I ask you advice on a special matter?" Hermione asked.

Angel smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. Walk with me, I have to get new notebooks." She laughed. They two girls walked together.

"Malfoy calls me a "filthy little mud blood" all the time and I'm quite sick of it. I know pure-bloods only look out for other pure-bloods-" Hermione started.

"I hate to interrupt, Hermione but my family hates to the Malfoys'. Absolutely dislike them with a passion. We may be pure-bloods but that's because that's how the Romanov family were, our ancestors and it's a rule for us. We have nothing against, mud bloods or muggles. In fact we're quite friendly to them. When it comes to muggles we're a bit stand-offish but mud bloods we treat as if they're apart of our family." Angel explained.

"Oh…so how do I get him to stop calling names?" Hermione asked. Angel thought about the question for a moment.

"Hmm, well to be honest that's a tough question and almost impossible to answer, because the Malfoys' are big headed, pig headed, Voldemort followers. But the way he picks on you, I think he might like you. But nevertheless, the answer to nearly impossible question is fear. A simple four letter word such as "fear" can make a huge impact on someone's life. If the Malfoys can do it, then a Granger can too." Angel advised her young friend, with a smile.

"Well if you think it will work….wait likes me? He's so cruel to me. Oliver wasn't like that with you, was he?" Hermione said, then asked.

Angel shook her head. "No, of course not. But when your coming from the kind of family Malfoy is coming from, forced to hid your _true _feelings all of the time… it becomes second nature to you." Angel said. "Oliver and I are from families that have discussions about our feelings. If we're fighting each other, it becomes a family meeting and coming from my family where my everyone lives in one estate a family meeting happened every other weekend."

Hermione laughed a little bit. "What happens, now that your not there?" She asked.

Angel smiled, "Well they write everything down and on thanksgiving break and Christmas break, we sit down in the family room and talk while, my mother, aunts and sisters, even my grandmothers…and great grandmothers are cooking. When they're done, they join into the conversation." She explained. "Another solution to your problem, Hermione…a _New Attitude._"

Hermione took Angel's advice, she was even allowed to come to Angel's estate and hang out with her and sometimes Oliver when he was there. When Hermione wasn't there and Oliver got Angel alone, they watched movies together. One day there was a knock on the door, Angel's mother Danica walked inside.

"Angel, darling, your class schedule is here and Oliver your parents sent over yours." Danica said, handing them their schedules. The couple compared schedules and noticed that they weren't going to be in many classes together. The only one they did have together was "Care of Magical Creatures".

"Well it'll be great practice for our family." Angel said. Oliver looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Your not…" Oliver asked. Angel shook her head.

"No. But I do want children." She answered. Oliver smiled and kissed her softly.

"It would be go practice for our own children." Oliver said. Angel smiled and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking of them on the floor.

It was finally the first day of school, Angel and Oliver were all packed and left their homes for the train station. In their normal train booth, Angel and Oliver were joined by only Percy.

"Percy…where is Penelope?" Angel asked.

"We broke up. It was for the best. I've met someone new." Percy answered.

Angel and Oliver looked at each other and shrugged. "If you say so, Percy." Oliver said. Arriving at school a few day before the new students, Angel got settled in her old dorm room with Penelope no where in sight. The was a knock at her dorm door, she opened the door and looked down. "Oh Professor Flitwick. How are you?" Angel greeted.

"Quite good, Ms. Brodie. Ravenclaw house are to be in the dinning room with the other houses in twenty-minutes and it looks like we'll have to find you a knew room mate. Ms. Clearwater won't be coming back to our fair, Hogwarts." Filius said. Angel nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll be right down, Professor." Angel said and closed her door. She dressed in her Ravenclaw house clothes. She was bit cold she put on her Ravenclaw gloves, fixed her tie and went downstairs with the rest of her house. Being lead inside of the dinning room by their head of Filius Flitwick, Angel sat down in her normal spot and leaned her back against the wall. Professor Dumbledore stood up, everyone became quiet.

"This is a new year for sixth year students, Seventh year students and our third year students. Last year we had a near death that almost ended our fair Hogwarts but after a long discussion with the parents and some reasoning, were are still here." Dumbledore said. Everyone cheer and the Ravenclaw house all smiled at Angel. Marcus, looked at Angel as well but turned his head away. Dumbledore continued. "For our sixth and seventh year students, they will be taking Ghoul studies and Care of Magical Creature, together. Professor Rubeus Hagrid will be heading the subject and Alexis Roux with head "Care of Magical Creatures." These classes are now only for Sixth and Seventh year students. Due to injury." Everyone looked at Draco and laughed.

After the beginning of the year speech's everyone went up to their rooms, when everyone was settled in their room's Angel went into the bathroom and showered, when she was finished, she stepped out in a towel even though she was by herself. Angel put on her bra and panties and slipped on her tank top and pajama pants, she wrapped herself in Oliver's shirt, which brought back a lot of memories of them. Memories that made Angel smile, brightly.

In the morning, it was the first day of classes. Angel went to her classes, Herbology, Charms and her Dark Arts class. She had about an hour to spare before her "C.M.C" class. She took her messenger bag to her dorm and put it on her bed. As she was getting ready to leave when she noticed a music box with a letter next it on her bed. She picked up the letter and saw it was from Marcus, she ripped up the letter and tossed it in the waste basket, she grabbed the music box and saw it was Marcus as well, which she kept by her side. She walked out of her room, closing it behind her.

When Angel got outside, She saw Marcus with the Slytherin Quidditch team, she walked over them, her hair flying and bouncing behind her. Everyone who was outside watched as Angel shoved the music box into Marcus's chest hard. "I don't know how you got into my dorm room, but stay out of my room, out of my life. I will never forgive you for what you did. Nothing you could _ever_ do, could make up for what you not only did to me but to Oliver as well. You need to get it through your thick skull that you had your chance, but you screwed up." Angel yelled at him, she turned to walk away but Marcus grabbed her hand with no intention of letting go.

"You aren't going anywhere Angel. Your staying with us." Marcus snarled. Angel tried to pulled her arm away but couldn't.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, but he wouldn't let go. Oliver was just coming outside when he saw Angel trying to get away from Marcus, he ran over to them and freed Angel.

"I said, to stay away from my girl. Didn't I, Flint?" Oliver asked. "Your not that bright, are you?" He asked again getting in Marcus's face. Angel stepped between them.

"We have a class to get to, Oliver. You have no time to fight or argue with him." Angel said, pulling Oliver with her. She turned his head to face hers and kissed him softly, which made Marcus angrier. They pulled away from each and smiled. "The only girl I know who can calm me down." Oliver said, Angel smiled "It's a gift. Not everyone has it." She replied. The couple walked away, leaving Marcus to ponder want happen, Oliver stopped for a second. "Oh, Flint like I said…I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. So your best bet is to take interest in Katie again. This one isn't going anywhere." He said and walked away with his arm around Angel's waist. Percy, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Angelina and few other Ravenclaw girls laughed, as they walked passed them, the boys were giving Oliver high fives and the girls laughed and walked with Angel. Angelina whispered something in her ear and nodded.

"Prove it." Angelina challenged.

"I've been leaving scratches since the first time." Angel said.

"Prove it." She challenged again.

"What are you two talking about?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Both of them said and laughed. Then Oliver yelled out, Angel massaged his back gently. "I'm sorry, my nail dug." Angel said, with a smile, the smile faded and became an innocent smile when she looked at Oliver, she started running with the girls to their last class. The boys chased after them. When they got to the outside classroom, they noticed no one but them were there.

"Alright kids, those of you, under sixth and seventh year, say goodbye for now." Hagrid said, standing before his students. When the younger students left, Hagrid pointed to Angel.

"Yer first creature is a hippogriff. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Angel, yer firs' " Hagrid said.

Angel looked at the giant creature, the largest thing she had ever saw in her life, she hadn't even heard of most of the creatures they would be learning about. The hippogriff walked closer to Angel. She bowed to the creature and stood up. The hippogriff bowed back to Angel and she petted him gently and smiled. "Hello there, love." Angel whispered to him.

Oliver did the same thing and got the same result, then Percy. When it was Marcus's turn, the hippogriff didn't react the same away. The large creature went crazy. "Oliver get Flint out of the way!" Angel yelled, Oliver pulled Marcus of the way of the creature while gently pet him. "Its okay, calm down. He's not going to hurt you." Angel insisted. The hippogriff calm down and picked her wrist with its beak.

"Your upset because of this? Please don't be. I'm going to heal and if I don't…I'll allow you to peck him to death." Angel smiled, she the creature back into its cage and feed.

"Angel that was the most amazing thing ev ever saw!" Hagrid complemented. "Class is over for the day kids. Tomorrow you'll caring for Unicorns." He announced to them. Angel and Oliver let together, Marcus walked next to Angel.

"Why did you save me?" He asked. "After what I did to you and Oliver."

Angel looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Before you think that it was some act of love, it wasn't. Two wrongs don't make a right, Marcus. If I let your get pecked to death just because of what you did to me that wouldn't have been right. So I chose to take the high rode and calm the creature down before it got into trouble." Angel said. Oliver said quiet and just walked with Angel. Marcus nodded his head and walked away to the Slytherin Dungeon. No one else was around and it was too early to go inside, Oliver pulled her deep into the woods, he placed her against a tree and kissed her passionately, he pulled her leg around his waist as they made out, Angel moaned softly as . Angel smiled and kissed him back, he moved his hands up her shirt and unclasped her bra, Oliver let her bra fall onto the ground.

Angel once again came up with nother spell she came up with over the summer, one that freezes time and space. No one moved until she took the spell off. She took off Oliver's robes and pulled down his pants and boxers. Angel dropped to her knees and jerked his cock slowly, making him moan quietly. She began sucking on the tip, then the head. Oliver moaned louder the faster she went. Angel took more of him in making her lips touch the base. He gripped the tree and held himself up moaning her name as he watched her head move back and forth. He was barely able to move, he was enjoying each moment of her.

Oliver pulled her up and kissed her, while undressing her. "You've gotten better since March." Oliver whispered, smirking at her as he pulled down her panties and pushed up her skirt. Her laid on her down on the ground and sat on his knees. He guided his cock inside of her slowly and held her each leg in both of his hands, he began thrusting slowly, making Angel and himself moan. As their moans got louder, Oliver pounded into her as hard as he could. Angel's pussy started to tighten up around his cock. "Say my name, Angel. Say…my…name." He whispered. She bit her lip hard and screamed his name.

Oliver smirked, tilting his head back, bent down and kissed her roughly, while thrusting. Angel kissed back and bit his lip gently. He slowly put her legs down and laid on top of her, where thrusted faster. "OLIVER!" She screamed as he started pounding into her hard than before. Angel gripped the dirt in her hands as he pounded harder, she arched her back. Another hour passed, Oliver pulling out of her and pushing back in. She moaned as they switched positions. He gripped her hips tightly and thrusted into her slowly going faster. Before long, Angel was moving her hair to side and Oliver rammed his cock deep into her pussy. Angel could help my continue to continue to scream and yell his name, her moans got louder and louder, she moaned out his name when she came on his cock.

Again switching positions, Angel was on top riding his cock hard and moaning his name. "Oh Angel, baby. Ride it baby, faster." He grunted and moaned, thrusting up inside of her as she bounced. His moans would have been heard if everyone was able to hear, he stopped her from moving by holding on to her waist and thrusted into her pussy, pounding hard. Angel felt herself cumming again as Oliver sped up, he came inside of her, hard. The couple quickly got dressed and started for their dorm rooms. Angel removed the spell, then stopped and looked around and smiled to herself, Oliver walked behind her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed the back of her head, she smiled and placed her hands on top of his forearms.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"I'm sure it's a bit weird to be looking at the beautiful in this moment after just having sex and time is frozen but its hypnotizing…compelling. Don't you think so?" Angel asked.

"Its not weird to see things differently in the world and yes. I do find the scenery, compelling but…." Oliver trailed off and spun her around, kissed her lightly. "I find you more compelling and hypnotizing. I've never been so in love with a girl like I am with you. And I'm glad I have my beautiful Angel back where she belongs." He finished.

Angel smiled and hugged him. "I'm with you forever, Oliver. Only you." Angel said. He hugged her tightly and smiled. "Only you, Ange. Forever." He said. He noticed Marcus peeking around the corner.

"You know, you two need your own private hut where you can say cutesy things all day to each other and not make everyone else around you sick." Marcus said. Angel rolled her eyes and looked at Oliver. "He's not worth it, Oliver. Lets just go somewhere else, quiet and relax." Angel said, hoping to stop a confrontation before it begun. She noticed every time the couple was alone or wanted to have some privacy, Marcus was around to cause trouble.

"It's a new year, Angel. Maybe you should start over with a new guy?" Marcus asked. Oliver started to charge at his foe, but Angel held him back.

"Olli, he's not worth it. He's trying to annoy us. Don't let him." She said, looking up at him at him, she gently touch his smooth face as he looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Your right Angel." He stated.

"Not exactly, Wood. I'm not going to just leave you two alone. Not until I get what I want and I want Angel." Marcus said. All of sudden, there was a group of Slytherin members surrounding them. Angel clung to Oliver, who held her tightly, "Don't worry about me, I just want you to run for-" Oliver started someone came behind him and hit on the head, knocking him out. Angel dropped down next to him and tried to wake him back. Marcus just laughed. "Awe, the heroic boyfriend, Oliver Wood has finally fallen. Finally out of my hair and I finally get his girl to myself." Marcus laughed. His Slytherin boys grabbed Angel and dragged away, leaving Oliver there knocked out.

"See Angel, you could have avoided this-" Marcus started.

"I hate you, when I get loose, Flint. I'm going to end you….permanently." Angel snarled, trying fighting off Slytherin.

"Angel sweetheart your not going loose. I promise." Marcus insisted. When they got back to the Slytherin Dungeon he handcuffed her next to the fire place. They left her there, handcuffed and her mouth taped shut. She hung there sadly and just sighed, thinking about Oliver alone in the woods.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione went looking for the couple when Ron tripped over Oliver and screamed. "Oliver's dead!" Ron said. Harry knelled down and checked his pulse. "Just knocked out, Ron. Calm down." Harry said.

"Where's Angel?" Fred asked.

"Maybe she knocked him out and ran off with Marcus Flint." Ron said. Everyone got quiet and gave Ron a look.

"Does that statement even make sense to you?" Oliver said, waking up. They helped him up and Oliver held his head. "Marcus kidnapped her." He added.

"They couldn't have gone far." Fred said.

"We'll help you look for her." Hermione said. The split up in search of Angel….


	5. Part 1

Final Mistake

Final Showdown

Oliver spent months looking for Angel, he had to tell someone, his team was too small to cover the entire school ground. He had to tell someone. Finally in February, he gave his team people to tell so they could help. Harry, Hermione and Ron were to tell Hagrid and explain everything to him, George and Fred were tell Alexis Roux, although that would put everyone in the school in danger. Oliver was going tell McGonagall and Snape. They had no choice they needed a bigger search party. They're search party was bigger now, the students in Slytherin were on lock down in the dinning room. They were being questioned by Professor Flitwick who was highly upset that one of his best students was taken by a Slytherin student.

"Merlin is on his way. I'm going to look in the Slytherin Dungeon. Its simple. I should have thought about that before." Oliver said and ran off. This was the last time, Marcus was taking Angel away from him, especially when they were engaged to married. Marcus allowed Angel to shower and change her clothes but not go to class, in fear she would tell someone where he's keeping her.

"I'm going to accomplish something my father couldn't. I'm going to marry the decedent of a Black." Marcus said with a laugh. "By force of course, you don't mind do you?" He laughed again. Angel kicked him in his chest, making him fall back on to the floor. Marcus got up and smirked. "Fight all you want, Angel. You can't the inevitable. We're going to be together, finally, again." Marcus said with triumphant smile on his face. But then the lights and fire went out, "What's going on? Go check!" Marcus order, but no one was around to take the order. The school began the shrink and grow as Angel breathed, her hair went up in flames and so did her eyes. They went from Hazel to a bright red. The Slytherin Dungeon door was blown down, which caught Marcus off guard.

"This ends tonight, Marcus." Oliver called.

"No one is taking her away from me." Marcus said. Oliver and Marcus began dueling. While they were fighting, Angel pulled the hook she was bond to, to break the handcuffs. They started to break, _one more pull should be enough._ Angel thought to herself, she yanked the handcuffs one last time freeing herself. Marcus had gained the upper hand and laughed. "You'll finally be out of my hair forever. No more Angel and Oliver because Oliver's dead." He laughed and begun to the incantation for the killing curse on Oliver, but she freed herself just in time. She pulled out her wand and point it at Marcus.

"_Cruico!" _Angel yelled. A red light flashed as Angel casted the curse and Marcus fell to the floor again, in pain. Angel ran over to Oliver who was in more pain than he let on. "I said once and I'll say it again: Its Angel and Oliver and that's how is going to stay." Angel said. They walked out of the Slytherin Dungeon together, she helped Oliver to the hospital wing and stayed with him. Dumbledore walked inside the hospital wing, Angel was having a hard time with getting Oliver to take his medicine. "You are the worst patient ever, Oliver. Now take your medicine." Angel commanded. Oliver continued to refused. "Oliver Sean Wood, take your medicine!" Angel commanded again. "How do you expect to be back at a hundred percent if you don't take your medicine!"

"N-" Oliver started until Angel shoved the spoon into his mouth. Oliver had no other choice but swallow his medicine and give Angel an annoyed looked to her triumphant smile.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She asked and kissed his head, walked away.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry you had to witness…my force feeding." Oliver said.

"Its quite alright. I think you both should know, that Marcus Flint is alright, no permanent damage was acquired. For your own safety, for both of you, we're allowing you to receive your diplomas early." Dumbledore said.

Angel stood next to Oliver, thinking of a better solution. But she couldn't think of one. "Let Angel leave, he's after her. I'm not leaving until I win the Quidditch cup." Oliver looked at Dumbledore then Angel, who rolled her eyes and arched her eyebrow. It still annoyed her but she understood. "I've been working really hard to make my team the best and to keep you safe. Just let me-" He said, Angel stopped him. "I understand, love. I'm going to support your dream, when you win the cup, I'll throw you a big congratulatory celebration. Your dream, is my dream and if you want to stay behind and win the cup then, I'm staying too." She said and looked at Dumbledore. "Oliver is all the protection I will need, if he stays then I stay with him."

"We'll switch your house then. Angel, your now in Gryffindor." Dumbledore announce. There were no arguments from either of them, they saw as Oliver being able to get Angel quicker. She exchanged all of her Ravenclaw stuff for Gryffindor. She moved her things into the Gryffindor tower. What she's was going through was completely unheard of. She was running scared. Running away from Ravenclaw, running away from her friends and everything she had worked so hard to get. Spending six years to get to where she was at that moment. Angel was running scared, something she would have never done.

She wrote home to her parents and they agreed with Dumbledore. She should be safe and away from Marcus as much as possible. But that didn't help, she felt like a wimp. She felt like she was four and she would hide under her bed whenever something went _bump_ in the night, namely Marcus. Marcus Flint had became her _bump!_ in the night. But not anymore, Angel Christine Jenifer Brodie will not hide behind or under anyone. Marcus will leave her alone, one way or another.

**Final Confrontation-Angel and Marcus**

Angel had requested her things be taken back to her Ravenclaw dorm room. "I refused to run away and live my life in fear because of some obsessive person. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and that's where I'm going to stay. You are going to stay here in Gryffindor and win the Quidditch cup I'm going to stay in Ravenclaw and protect myself. I'm not running away anymore and your not going to keep running to my rescue all time. I need to stand on my own two feet." Angel said to Dumbledore and Oliver.

"Angel, I don't think that's safe. He could really hurt you." Oliver protested.

"Oh please, Marcus Flint couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried." Angel said. "My mind's made up I'm staying in Ravenclaw and this ends the conversation." She added. Angel walked out of Dumbledore's office, with Oliver right behind her. Angel saw Marcus walking toward them, but she paid him no attention.

"Angel, can I talk to you for minute." Marcus asked.

"No. You kidnapped her and now you want to be her friend. I don't think. I don't trust you, stay away from my girlfriend. You've done enough, by throwing her into glass, bookshelves and KIDNAPPING her! Just leave her alone. Leave us alone." Oliver yelled. Angel looked at Oliver then at Marcus.

"Oliver stop it. Marcus, whatever you have to stay, you can stay in front Oliver. He is my fiancée and he has every right to listen." Angel said softly.

Marcus nodded head and cleared his throat. "Angel, I just want to apologize for everything I've done to you. My father told me the story about him and your mouth and I thought maybe I could be better than him and be with you." Marcus said. Angel smiled and nodded her head. "Could I have a hug to know that you forgive me?" He asked.

Angel shook her head. "No. But thank you for telling me. Now if you will excuse me, I have class work to turn in." She said and walked away. She went back to her dorm room to collect all of her work. When she did got her things and opened the door, she saw Narcissa Malfoy. She slammed the door in her face and grabbed her messenger bag. Angel reopened the door, putting her books and papers inside.

"Such a warm welcome from my niece." Narcissa said, walking with Angel.

"I have to turn in the work that I missed for three months and I only have two months to turn it or I'll have to do it over Christmas break instead of spending time with my family." Angel said putting her books in her bag.

"How is my sister?" Narcissa asked. Angel took a deep breathe and looked at her.

"Why do you care? You and Bellatrix set up for death. Just leave me alone. Leave my mother alone and just leave my family alone." Angel said walked to her Herbology class. She turned in her text book and the folder, which had her work in it. She did that for two more classes. It was a good thing she didn't have any classes today. She would be running around the school like a chicken with her head cut off. Oliver met up with after his last class and her last drop off.

"You've been busy." Oliver said and kissed her.

Angel smiled, nodding her head and kissing him back. "Yes. I've turned in almost all of my missed work. I have one last class. I'll meet you in the lunch room in twenty minutes or least." Angel said and walked to her last class.

Walking inside the Dark Arts class, Angel handed in her text book and folder to the professor. "Thank you Ms. Brodie." Professor Karkaroff said. "You know, you are the only student who actually has shown improvement since I started this class. Students like you and Hermione Granger are always a pleasure to teacher" He told him.

Angel smiled softly. "Thank you, Professor. My father always tells me to the excel as much as you can. You never know when you might need it." She said. She walked out of the classroom. Draco and Marcus stopped in front of her.

"Can I help you two?" Angel said.

"Your mother is my aunt, which makes you my cousin-" Draco started before Angel interrupted.

"Draco, I won't claim you or your mother as my father even you two were the last relatives of the Black family in existence. Harry is my god-brother and I have to meet him and Oliver along with a few others for a study session. If you will excuse me." Angel said, walking passed them.

"What happen with the family? Her mother's last name is Rossi." Marcus said.

"Not exactly. Her mother is a Black. She's my mother's half sister. Their mother had an affair and had her mother, Danica. My mother and Bellatrix were going to sacrifice Danica to Lord Voldemort but she found out about it and the family fled. James Potter and Sirius Black helped them hide. My mother has been trying to reconnect with them for the longest time. Maybe if I can get Angel to talk to her mother during Christmas break, maybe she'll be willing to talk to my mother." Draco said.

_And I get closer to Angel._ Marcus thought. "I'll help you Draco. Angel will have a sit down with you and you mother and she'll talk to her mother." He said aloud. Draco thought this was away to get closer to Angel as his cousin and family member and it meant a lot to his mother, so he was willing to do it, but Marcus thought of this as way to steal Angel away from Oliver.

"Just know, if you screw this up for me and my mother, I'll personally kill you, with your wand and say you killed yourself." Draco said, walking away from Marcus.

Over the next few weeks, Marcus had taken special interest in the task at hand to Draco's knowledge. But in all reality, he was hitting on her when Oliver wasn't around. Draco would anxiously wait for any news about Angel but Marcus was avoiding him. One day, Draco took matters into his own hands. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas break and he had already wasted enough time, waiting on Marcus's reports, which seemed to come. Draco knew she had to study for her midterms and her N.E.W.T.'s.

Draco walked over to Angel with her head in a text book and eating an apple. "Angel, I'm not here as favor to Marcus, just please listen." Draco pleaded. Angel looked up taking another bite of her apple and nodded her head.

"Alright Draco, what is it?" She said. Draco told her the same story he told Marcus and Angel listened intently and nodded her head. "If it means that much to your mom and you, I'll talk to my mother over Christmas break. As a matter of fact. I'll write her right now and your family can come over for Christmas dinner." Angel said sincerely. She took out a piece of paper and began writing a letter to her mother, she had her pet owl, Roxxi to send the letter to her mother.

It wasn't long before a letter appeared in front her. Angel opened it and smiled. "My mother is willing to forgive you and your family. Your all invited over." Angel said with a smile and let Draco read the letter.

"Thank you so much, Angel. I'll write my mother right away telling her the good news. She'll finally be able to get out bed." Draco said, running off. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Oliver were sitting across from them, watching the whole thing.

"Does this mean he's apart of the family too?" Oliver said. Angel nodded her head as she finished her apple and continued studying. Oliver jumped over the table when no one was looking and sat next to Angel. "He's your cousin? Do you have a dark mark?" He asked. Angel just shook her head.

"We're already marked. Remember the story my dad told you? When you were extreme-" Angel started, but Oliver covered her mouth and smiled.

"I remember darling. You don't have to remind me." He said, hugging her tightly.

Angel laughed and looked at Oliver. Marcus came over and sat next to them. Angel looked at him and rolled her eyes. She looked at Marcus annoyed.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Angel asked.

"I thought we could hang out and study together. I'm my N.E.W.T. 's this year too." Marcus said. Angel looked at him.

"No. You betrayed my cousin's trust. Which means you betrayed me as well." She said and went back to studying. She looked at the clock then at her pocket watch. "Oh no. My C.M.C class. It starts in ten minutes." Angel said, gathering her books and messenger bag, she ran off with Angelina.

"If she's ten minutes early for one class, she freaks out." Oliver said.

"Is that class special to her for some reason?" Hermione hinted. Oliver got up and ran off.

Ron and Harry gave confused looks. "She's getting ready to be a mother." Hermione explained. Marcus heard them and his face turned red. He took off to the last class of the day and where we would confront Angel and Oliver about what he heard.

When Marcus arrived to the outdoor class, Angel and Oliver were talking about their lives after Hogwarts.

"A professional Quidditch player. It suits, Olli." Angel said with a smiled, supporting Oliver's dream. Oliver smiled and kissed her head, he put his arm around her, keeping her close to him.

"Why? Why would you love me, like you think you love him." Marcus attacked. Angel just looked at him and cleared her throat.

"You had your chance. Look at the track record, Marcus. You kidnapped me, put me in a coma, you've cheated on me when were together. You and I are over with no hope of getting back together. Yes Oliver is flawed and obsessed with Quidditch, but he's never hurt me like you have and I know for a fact that he never will." Angel yelled. Marcus was about to harm her once again, but she saw it coming and she yelled out the incantation for _Fiendfyre _the flaming beast emerged from her wand in the shape of a Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Angel maintained control over the flaming beast as she were a dark wizard. She said something in Latin, making the _Fiendfyre _disappear, but not before Marcus had a taste of what she was capable of doing. Marcus had a burn mark under his left eye. She saw the fear in his eyes. Then Angel saw Marcus getting up, in thinking that he would try to hurt her again, She casted a final spell on him "_Locomotor Mortis_" She said, locking his legs into place. Marcus looked at Angel and her stern and angry face. She was prepared to cast another curse on Marcus if he tried anything. Angel had gotten fed up with Marcus and his attacks when ever she rejected him. "Now you listen to me and you listen closely. I will cast the killing curse on you and tell everyone that I did it. You are going to stop attacking me and my fiancé. I will never love you, I never have and I never will. So you have a choice of leaving me alone or dying." Angel threaten.

After that day, Marcus left Angel and Oliver in fear of what she might do to him. Angel and Oliver were packed and ready to go home for Christmas. Oliver's family would be at Angel's family estate along with the Malfoy's. Another Christmas day full of stories and more family moments.

**More family moments**

Arriving in Scotland, Angel and Oliver were tired but when they got inside, they put their bags upstairs in Angel's bed room. They went downstairs and greeted everyone with hugs and hello's. The estate was packed, full of the Roux family, the Brodie family and the Malfoy family. Merlin helped Danica bring in the refreshments. Angel took the tray from her mother who was pregnant with another child and hand out the drinks.

"Mom, you just sit down. I'll hand out the drinks." Angel said.

"Danica, you have fourteen children. Your amazing." Narcissa said, taking a glass of wine from the tray.

Danica smiled. "Its not easy. I hoped Angel was the last one but someone couldn't keep it in the pants for pants." Angel's mother said, looking at Merlin. Merlin looked away and laughed.

"I'm so glad you agreed to let come see you." Lucius said. "We thought it would be nice for Draco to know his family and me to know you as well." He added.

Merlin smiled. "Well as long as your not trying to harm our family, your always welcome." He said. Angel ran out of drinks and gave everyone a piece of paper. "Write down what you want and I'll get it. Oliver will bring it to me." She said walking into the kitchen.

"The good thing is, Angel and Oliver will be here when I give birth. Since the Brodie and Wood family are being fused together, why not have the family there when I give birth." Danica said. Elizabeth Wood nodded her head and smiled.

"I agree." Elizabeth said. "To be honest, Danica. We never thought the two would make it this far." She said. Merlin gave a looked of sheer disrespect.

"Just what do you mean by that, Elizabeth?" Lucius asked.

"Is my niece not good enough for your son?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way." Elizabeth said.

"So what did you mean?" Draco asked.

Angel ran in and looked around at the arguing family. "Hey! Hey! HEY! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! MY MOTHER IS WITH CHILD!" Angel yelled and got her mother a glass of water. She made sure her mother was okay, before getting to the bottom of the entire argument. "Now will someone tell me what's going on?" Angel asked, staying close to her mother.

"Well, Elizabeth doesn't think your good enough for her son." Narcissa said, sipping for her wine glass.

"Mrs. Wood, is that true?" Angel asked, feeling her drop into her stomach. Oliver looked at his mother in complete shock, she had always approved of Angel and now in front of her family, she was disapproving of her. Angel ran out of the estate and just ran to the pond two miles away from her home.

"Are you kidding me? Two weeks ago you raved about coming to see her family, now you do this? I love that girl you just hurt! I guess you just wanted to do this! And dad! Learn to shut your wife up!" Oliver yelled and ran off to find Angel. "Angel!" He called. He saw a small figure undressing, he notice the mark on her shoulder. "Angel." He breathed. "Angel! DON'T!" He yelled. Oliver watched her jump into the pond in only her bra and panties, she come back up so he took off running toward the pond. He stopped at the end of the boardwalk, waiting and hoping she came back up. He took off everything except his pants and jumped in the water.

"Angel, where are you?" Oliver said, diving back into the water. When he finally found her, she was slung over a rock. Oliver swam to her and carried her to shore. He climbed out of the water with her in his arms. "C'mon Angel. After all we've been through." He said performing CPR on her and pumping on her chest.

Angel coughed up water, Oliver quickly sat her up so she cough is all out. "Why are you Oliver?" Angel asked.

"Because I love you and I'm going to marry you. Not some other girl that my mother deems fit for me. I've already made up in my mind that you and I are going to be together until the end no one is going to change that decision or try to change that decision.

"Angel!" Merlin's voice boomed as he walked over with two familiar boys. Crabbe and Goyle. "These two were disguised as Oliver's parents- what happen to you?" Merlin yelled.

"She tried to drown herself." Oliver said over Angel's coughing.

"Are you mad, girl? Why would you try to drown yourself?" Merlin yelled and then he calmed down when he realized what has wrong. "Angel, you can be with Oliver whether I approve of it or not. You don't think your mother's father liked me do you?" He asked with a smile. Angel looked up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, daddy." Angel smiled. Danica and the others came outside with towels for Angel and Oliver. Danica wrapped the towels around them. She hugged Angel and smiled.

"Its true. My father hated, Merlin. But he had to accept that I was going to marry him whether he liked it or not. You don't need anyone's approval to be in love, Angel. Remember that." Danica said. Angel nodded her head and stood up.

"Who put you up to this?" Angel asked Crabbe and Goyle. But they wouldn't talk. Angel's hair turned into flames. "I'm going to ask you one more time." Angel dropping the towel, she was in a white strapless dress with rhinestone forming a small hurt. She walked toward them and growled. "Who put you up to this?" She asked again.

"Marcus!" Crabbe said, about to cry when he saw the flaming hair. Angel smiled and patted their heads.

"You should get home and don't tell, Marcus anything. If you do, I'll do really mean and haunting things to you. I'll make sure you ever want to go to sleep. Are we clear?" Angel said. The boys nodded their heads and ran away.

"Oliver!" Elizabeth Wood called and ran over with her husband Paul Wood. They hugged Oliver and Angel. "We were so worried about you two." Elizabeth said.

"You like Angel, right mom?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. I thought she would break up with you because you talk about Quidditch so much." Elizabeth said.

"I did. I threw his practice schedule in the fire at school and broke up with him. In fact for almost four years, we've been off and on." Angel said, with a smile and walked inside with the rest of the family.

**This is the end of Part 1 of a 2 part ending. **

**Part 2 of the story(not the end of part 1) will**

**Feature futuristic things **

**(Marriage, Family, children)**


	6. Enough is Enough

**Part 2**

**Enough is Enough**

The family had become closer than ever over Christmas break. Elizabeth and Danica brought up the horror stories of pregnancy and birth giving, even Narcissa chimed in on the conversation.

"I'm sure if and when you go into labor it'll feel like your being ripped in half." Danica said.

"If you had any military secrets, you'd probably talk." Elizabeth said.

"I told Lucius he will never touch me again." Narcissa said.

Angel's face had horror written all over it. She was terrified now to give birth.

"Aren't you guys suppose to encourage her into give birth. Your scaring her." Oliver said.

The three women looked at the horror on her face and Narcissa spoke up. "It'll be worth it in the end. You'll be starting the family you always wanted." She said. Angel smiled and nodded her head.

After break, when everyone returned to Hogwarts. Angel and Oliver got of the train together hand-in-hand. Angel was wearing a diamond heart-shape ring and matching necklace, her Christmas present from Oliver. He was wearing pin, which changed shape, _"The pin is special. I had vision of our children and that's what it changes to, a small slideshow from out wedding picture to our children, when the pin changes to another picture, the shape changes, into something our children will be like. I made it in advance so you could something when your traveling." _Angel explained about the pin. Marcus quickly walked passed them with his head down, seeing that they were still together. Angel saw him and began thinking of a plan to his life hell. Enough was enough and Marcus had gone to far and would surely pay.

Once Angel was settled in her room and in her house uniform, she grabbed her prepared her messenger bag and left her empty dorm room for study hall.

"Ms. Brodie." Professor Flitwick called, causing Angel to stop. "I'm appointing you prefect and head girl for Ravenclaw house." He said. Angel smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much, Professor." Angel said and walked away. Angel meet up with Angelina and they walked inside to the study hall together, laughing.

"The wedding is set for the summer, so you'll be able to come." Angel said with a smile as the girl sat down.

"I can picture it. The most the beautiful wedding ever. Flowers everywhere. You in a white strapless rhinestone dress. Absolutely gorgeous." Angelina said.

Angel smiled, she was about to say something when Marcus came over and sat with them, Angel instantly became disgusted and rolled her eyes. "So how was your Christmas, Angel." Marcus asked.

"It was perfect. Draco and his family came over and patched everything up so were closer now. Though I did try to kill myself." Angel said. Instantly Marcus's heart started beating rapidly.

"WHAT? WHY?" Angelina yelled.

"Oliver's mother said she didn't approve of me. I felt like I had nothing to live for anymore." Angel said.

"I-I gotta go." Marcus said and ran off. Angelina gave a confused look and looked at Angel. Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George joined them.

"He had Crabbe and Goyle pretend to be Oliver's parents with the poly juice potion. I'm sure he thought we would break up." Angel explained.

"Can't he take a hint?" Hermione asked.

"I guess not. I've told him to leave her alone, so many times its mad. Marcus Flint is obsessed with Angel." Oliver said, looking at his pin, he smiled softly and looked at Angel. "Megan looks like you." He said. Angel looked at the pin and smiled at him.

"Who's Megan? A friend of your's Angel?" Fred asked.

Angel shook her head. "No she's my first born daughter. I'm not pregnant…yet." She told them. She opened her notebook and studied her notes from the first year, up until her last year. Everyone at the table crowd around Oliver to see his pin and gushed about the pictures. Angel managed to drown them out and continued to study.

Marcus came back over and sat with Angel. "Angel can we talk?" He asked her. Angel looked up at him.

"What do you want, Marcus? I'm studying." Angel said, continuing to read from her notebook. She wasn't really paying any attention to Marcus, she had more important things to do so she could pass her N.E.W.T.

"I'm begging you to please give me another chance. I've apologized for everything I've done to you. Its time to forgive me and give me another chance." Marcus said. This offended Angel, causing her to slap him across the face. The slap was throughout the room and gained everyone's attention. "I will never forgive you Marcus Flint. You are a monstrosity of a person and a disgrace of wizard. You almost ruined my Christmas with my family by sending your other disgraceful Slytherins to my home and impersonated my boyfriends parents, and not to mention all the other things you've done to me, putting me in a coma, kidnapping me. The list goes on. Marcus Flint, you are dead to me. I had it up to my neck and nose of your evilness. Leave me alone. Never speak to me, never look my way. You and I will never get back together. So give it up and go back to Katie." Angel said, she went back to her studying.

**Exam's, the Quidditch World Cup, and the end of the year.**

The next month went back slowly, Angel was ready to take her exam, but she used her extra time to study. When the week for the test came, she was beyond ready. Angel was well rested and full of the correct answers and proper knowledge for the test. Monday morning, Angel got out of bed and got ready for school. She was dressed in her Ravenclaw uniform, grabbed her messenger bag and left for her class. "First class, Herbology." She said to herself looking at her schedule for the test.

"Hey Angel! Wait up!" Marcus called. Angel continued walking to her Herbology class. Marcus caught up with Angel and walked with her. "What class do you have?" He asked her.

Angel stopped and looked at him. "What part of leave me alone done you understand?" She asked. "I want nothing to do with you, Marcus Flint. Go away." She said and walked into her Herbology class. She began taking her exam, which felt like she was sitting for more than three hours. When the test was over, Angel hand it to her teacher, grabbed her messenger bag and left. She meet with Oliver outside, talking to his Quidditch team going over the schedule. She waited for him to finish and smiled at him. Oliver walked over to her and kissed her. "How was the exam?" He asked her, with a smile.

"Nastily Exhausting, of course." She smiled, kissing his again. Oliver laughed and rubbed her back.

"I'm winning the world cup this year and I want my fiancée there with me." Oliver said. Angel smiled at him and nodded her head. "I'll be there for every step of the way." Angel told him. "I'm so tired, I want to stay and watch you practice but I need the rest." She continued, they kissed and hugged each other. She walk up to her dorm room and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks Angel were taking her exams, becoming extremely tired. Sometimes she would go to bed extra early just so she could keep her eyes open when she studied. When Angel finished the tests, she was relieved. She was so tired, when she was with Oliver she would fall asleep in the middle of the conversation.

Over the next month, Angel was at the Gryffindor Quidditch practices. She was there supporting Oliver and his obsession with Quidditch.

During the World Cup, Gryffindor was off to a bad start against Hufflepuff. Angel was that Oliver would win the World Cup or she would be hearing about for the rest of her life. She was sitting with Hermione and Ron watching the game and cheering on Gryffindor. During the match against Ravenclaw, its was horrible weather. Angel bundle up, she was freezing her tale off. She watched them, intently but was barely cheer since she was bundled up to heavily. But Gryffindor won the match. Angel was the first out of the stadium. When she saw Oliver she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you, Oliver." She said. Oliver hugged her back and kissed her head.

"Our last match is against Slytherin." Oliver said.

"I'll be supporting you all the way." Angel told him and kissed his lips.

The next day, classes were out and Angel couldn't have been more happy. She wanted a break from school work even though she knew after the world cup was over, they would need to prepare for graduation.

Angel was feeling a bit under the weather, during the last match for the Quidditch world cup.

"Angel, are you alright?" Ron asked her, curiously.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine Ron." Angel responded. But she wasn't, she was feeling like her she had to throw up, but whenever she did nothing came up. Angel had to snap out of it for Oliver. During the match, Oliver took two bludger's to the stomach. _Its always his stomach._ Angel said to herself. "I'm going to check on, Oliver." She said, getting up and going to the infirmary. While she walked, Angel thought about why she was feeling so sick. "It's probably a cold. It couldn't anything else. Even a cold sounds far fetched…I haven't been sick since I was six." Angel said to herself.

Reaching the hospital wing, Angel sat next to Oliver and he saw how sick she was.

"Come lay down with me." He said, holding out his arms. Angel laid in his arms and quickly fell asleep. Oliver held Angel in his arms watching the Quidditch match intently. Angel's body temperature was rising and dropping constantly. "Nurse! Nurse, come quickly. Its Angel." Oliver yelled, getting out of the bed. The nurse came and gave her some medicine.

"She has to lie still for a while. We need to draw blood so see why she's sick." The nurse told him. The nurse notice that Gryffindor won the match, but Oliver was staring at Angel. "Go celebrate with your team Oliver, they won the World Cup. Angel will still be here." The nurse said. Oliver nodded his head and ran off. "Angel, tell me what's wrong." She asked.

"Angel? Who's Angel?" Angel spoke in a weak tone. The nurse's eyes widen. Angel had loss her memory.

The nurse to every potions cabinet until she found what was looking for. "Nurse Helen, what's wrong with Angel?" Another nurse asked.

"She's lost her memory and its effecting her in a worse way than its suppose to. Its killing her." Nurse Helen said, giving Angel the potion remedy. "Angel, do you remember who did this to you?" Helen asked.

Angel barely nodded. "Flilt. Gooble and Crip." She said. The nurse knew who she was talking about. Six other students where hospitalized for the same memory loss sickness. The six students, said the same thing.

During the Gryffindor celebration, Oliver was in the Gryffindor common room with the team. Oliver wasn't having much fun, he was worried about Angel. He took the pin of from his sweater and just looked at picture, after picture. Nurse Justine walked inside, "Angelina, Katie, George come with me. Oliver you better come too." Justine said. The four students walked with the nurse with three other Ravenclaw students, Rebecca, Kevin and Halley. The students walked into the hospital room. A sickly herb was slipped into your food, or whatever you were drinking causing you to get sick." Helen said. Oliver kneeled down to Angel. "She'll wake up in a few minutes." The nurse said.

"It's a fungi. Deadly." Angel said, sitting up.

"What do you mean deadly?" Kevin asked.

"I mean, if ingested, it can and will kill. The ministry of magic actually had it disposed of but somehow, Marcus got his disgusting hands on it. He could everyone if we don't stop him and Katie knows he is and what he's doing." Angel said, everyone looked Katie. Oliver stood up staring at her.

"I don't know what your talking about, Angel." Katie said and started to walk out. Angel, closed and locked the doors with just her eyes. She stood up and walked closer to Katie. Katie turned around. "I was sick too, remember." Katie said.

"No. no you weren't. You were involved in a Quidditch practice accident, when the others fell sick. You can either tell me where Marcus is the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours." Angel said. Katie took a deep breathe and looked at Angel.

"His father stored a lot of the deadly fungi away. Tobias never told why, but Marcus found the fungi and started putting it in everyone's food and tea of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Except mine. He said once you and Oliver didn't remember anything, I could be with Oliver and he could be with you." Katie said.

"He almost killed my girlfriend, Katie!" George yelled. Oliver walked up to Katie and put his arm around Angel. He didn't speak a word to her, he just gave a betrayed glared to her.

"You were suppose to be our friend and you betray us, like this. Your not a Gryffindor, Katie. You're a Slytherin and I hope you marry one." Angelina said and stormed out of the hospital wing.

The next day, Snape caught Marcus disposing of the last of the deadly fungi. He was unable to attend graduation for fear of what else he might do. Over the next few weeks the last year students were getting ready for graduation. Draco heard what was going on, he went to see Angel and Oliver in his suit and tie, Angel was helping Oliver with his Gryffindor tie and pin for graduation in the grand hall. Angel was in her graduation witch's hat and gown, Oliver in his wizard's hat and gown.

"Are you guys okay? I just heard what happen. I didn't know." Draco said. Angel smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Draco, we're fine. I hope to see you and your family at our wedding in July." Angel smiled, hugging her cousin.

"You will." Draco said and hugged her back, smiling. They pulled away from each other, Oliver and Draco hugged and shook hands, Draco went to take his seat with the rather large family.

"I should get going. I have to get my Ravenclaw's together." Angel said and kissed Oliver. She walked over the steps and cleared her throat. "Ravenclaw graduating students, lined up, perfectly." Angel called. The students got in line, Angel went down the line and made sure everyone was neat and spiffy.

"Alright, Ravenclaw. Tonight we make Rowena and Helena Ravenclaw proud." Angel said, giving her speech, like the prefects. "If anyone screws this up for the rest of us, I'll turn into a frog with no legs and a bunch of warts." Angel said, standing in front of them. She looked at the others prefect's and smiled. She looked back at Oliver and blushed.

"Hufflepuff house. Known for their loyalty, Hard work, Dedication, fair play and patience." Dumbledore called, they was clapping as Hufflepuff walked into the hall and took their seats. "Gryffindor house. The most Chivalrous, Daring, Courageous, Bravery and Self-Sacrifice." Dumbledore called again. "With their Wit, Intellect, Creativity, Wisdom and Individuality, I present the Ravenclaw house." Dumbledore called. Angel and Anthony lead their house into the hall and took their seats. "And last but not least, I welcome with their Traditionalism, Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Power and Vanity, Slytherin House." Dumbledore called. Angel watched the Slytherin house sit behind them her house, She saw Marcus and Adrian. She rolled her eyes at Marcus and looked ahead.

As the ceremony went on and the students went up the receive their diploma's, Marcus was trying to get Angel's attention. but she ignored him. Percy stood and told the Gryffindor boys to get in a single file line.

"Gryffindor Gentlemen, Single file and follow me." Percy called. The Gryffindor boys and girls went up and received their diploma's.

"Look at our boy, Paul." Elizabeth wept.

"A chip of the ole' Wood, he is." Paul said.

Angel stood up and called for the attention of all Ravenclaw students. "Ravenclaw ladies, stand in a single file line, please and follow me." Angel called.

"Oh, Merlin. Look at our baby girl. She's a prefect." Danica said.

"She's adorable." Merlin said.

Angel was the first girl to be called. "Angel Jenifer Christine Brodie. Ms. Brodie is able to became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic with more than five "Outstanding" grades N.E.W.T.s." Professor Flitwick called to the audience. Angel took her diploma and smiled waiting for her girls. When they were altogether, Angel took them back to their seats.

After the Slytherin house went, Dumbledore stood at the podium and smiled. "Wizards and Witches, I give you the graduating class of 1994!" Dumbledore shouted with excitement. The student cheered and threw their hats in the air. Angel and Oliver retrieved their hats and walked outside with everyone.

"Come on you two, picture time." Elizabeth said, excitedly.

"Mom…" Oliver whined.

"Oh just take the pictures, Oliver." Angel said, kissing his cheek. Their parents and other family member took the picture and several others. Some of them with the couple posing with Draco, by themselves but mainly as couple and some of them with their friends and with their large family. The seven sisters took a picture in their witch's hats. The most important picture the couple took together was one with Oliver standing behind Angel with his hands on her stomach. Marcus was watching them from a far with his parents and his girlfriend Katie. Oliver caught Marcus watching them and turned his attention back to Merlin.

"Carlos and I put a new wing onto the house for you guys, to start your own family…in private." Merlin said.

"Making our land, much bigger." Danica said. Merlin smiled.

"Is something wrong, Oliver?" Elizabeth asked. Angel looked at Oliver and then at Marcus.

"Yeah, some unfinished business." Oliver said, walking away from the group. Angel looked on, nervous about what may happen.

"Oliver, why don't tell my father who you took from me?" Marcus said.

"I didn't take her, you practically gave her to me. Like I said before, Flint. Stay away from me and Angel." He said.

"Like I said before, I will have her. One way or another." Marcus said. The two were in each others faces. Angel ran over to them and broke them up.

"Oliver, come on-" Angel started until Katie kissed Oliver. In front of everyone.

"Get Angel, quickly!" Merlin yelled. But it was too late, Angel's hair was already in flames and Katie was on the ground with Angel on top of her, punching her. Katie tried to cover up but couldn't. Oliver and Marcus were on the ground fighting as well. Jade and Brian pulled them off of each other, but while Oliver let go, Angel still had Katie's hair in her hands hitting her in her head. The rivalry between Angel and Katie was fueled by Oliver's love and passion for Angel. When Katie caused Angel to nearly die, it only made Angel hate her more.

"Your son caused my girlfriend to get sick! She almost died, again!" Oliver said, yelling at Tobias.

"What are you talking about?" Tobias yelled back. Danica separated Angel from a bloody beaten Katie.

"I'm not through that fake blonde! I'll kill her! Let me at her!" Angel yelled as Ailde and Art carried her back to their group. Marcus had guilt written all over his face, which turned into fear when Merlin, Danica, Elizabeth and Paul walked to them.

"What are you talking about, Oliver?" Merlin asked, staring evilly at Tobias.

"Marcus here slipped Gryffindor and Ravenclaw student some deadly fungi, causing them to loose their memory, get sick and nearly die. And Katie, you backstabber, you helped." Oliver said.

"Your son, almost killed my daughter twice, Tobias. Anything else, you've done thinking it was to prove your love for her?" Merlin said.

"He's kidnapped her. We couldn't find her for three months." Oliver said.

Merlin and Tobias looked at each other, with a much filled hate. Tobias had chiseled good looks and a muscular build to him. Piercing blue eyes like crystals. But Merlin, he was muscular, worked out everyday. But he had a slenderness to him. He was born a brunette but often dies his hair and a smile to brighten up any dark alley. The girls loved him, he practically stole Danica from Tobias and showed no remorse for it.

"Tobias, if your son comes near my son-in-law or my daughter and their family again. I'll personally destroy your family…like I destroyed your relationship with Danica." Merlin said.

"You knew she would have never chosen you. So you took the only girl that had my heart." Tobias said. Merlin laughed.

"She was planning on breaking up with you anyway. I just did you and her a favor by speeding it up. You should be happy. Its good for you." Merlin said. Her and Danica walked away from them, with Oliver. When Angel and Oliver were reunited, they hugged and the enormous family headed home.

**New Beginnings-Wedding**

Angel was dressed in white satin strapless dress, with a silver belt that wrapped around her waist tightly. The dress was long, it was full and ruffled at the bottom. Her strawberry blonde hair was tousled curled and her bouquet was made of white and red roses with a silver sash around it to hold together.

"My little girl is getting married." Danica said, carrying her newborn girl in her arms. She began tearing up and hugged Angel.

Jade walked up to her little sister and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you. Finally one of the Brodie girls walk down the isle with someone decent." Jade said. Which confused Angel, she knew Jade so well that she knew that she was talking about herself.

"What do you mean Jade?" Angel asked.

"I married a half-blood wizard and was abandoned by the family. Not because of him being a half-blood, because of he's being who he was. I didn't know it at the time, but he was Dark Wizard. I didn't want to believe that we was either. So everyone abandoned me, like I had abandoned myself. It took him, attempting to kill me, for me to wise up and leave him. Dad welcomed me back with open arms. I really felt loved.

Angel and Jade hugged, she hugged her other sisters and her bridesmaids her were her sisters, Angelina, Hermione, Rebecca and Jamie. The girls were knee-level silver dresses with white belt going around their waist, their bouquet where white roses. Their hair was in wavy ponytails with side-swept bangs.

"I don't know what I would have done without you girls there with me." Angel said, tearing up. "I honestly didn't expect to go into Hogwarts with just an obsession for magic and come out with friends like you. No matter what, you girls are my family. Which just adds to this crazy family." Angel said. They hugged each other and finished getting ready.

The boys where in another room getting ready. George, Harry, Ron and Angel's seven brothers. Oliver was dressed in black tux, with silver collar shirt. A white rose pinned on his lapel without a tie or a bowtie. The same for the others. "The first of the group to get married." George said. Oliver smiled and nodded his head. "When you love someone the I love Angel, you can't let anything stop you from being with them. Never let them go. Pull out all of the stops. I'm ready to be with Angel for the rest of life. She's a special girl." Oliver said, fixing his collar.

"Tell us about the fifth year, when you dumped her. When Harry and Ron started." George said. Oliver laughed.

"Well we were in Defense against the Dark Arts class. Sitting across from each other. She paid me no attention, because one she was learning and two I broke up with her. Before her birthday, so she pretty much hated me. So one day I asked her to help me tie my robes, she stood up and tied them together. So I asked her, if she was ever going to talk to me. She said, "Hi and goodbye. Nice talking to you. Leave me alone you cocky jackass." And walked away. So that just made me chase her more. I had to have her. She had to be mine. Permanently." Oliver said and laughed with the others.

"UGH. Our fifth year together, he was such an ass, a jerk...why I took him back…he's a very convincing man." Angel said walking into the boys with Angelina, the boys looked at them.

"Well don't you girls look pretty." Oliver said, giving a cocky smile.

"We are apparently in the wrong room." Angelina said backing out of the room with Angel. Angel walked inside and retrieved her heels.

"Is the story true? About your fifth year together, Angel." Harry asked. Angel looked at Harry and nodded her head.

"Imagine a Gryffindor, shoot spitballs at you. Trying to get your attention and making goo goo eyes at you. It wear anyone thin. Trust me." She said, walking out of the room. Oliver squinted his eyes at her and grinned.

"Your not that funny, Angel." Oliver yelled.

Angel continued to walk away laughing.

Finally, it was time to start the ceremony. Everyone was lined up, they just waited for Angel. The pianist played the melody to _Make you feel my love_ by Adele, Angel stepped out in her _Cinderella_ dress and bouquet in her hands with her father. She walked down the isle slowly, smiling at Oliver. She had forgotten that anyone else was there. Oliver looked at Angel in awe even though they saw each other before the wedding even started, they couldn't stop smiling.

Angel and Merlin made it to the end the isle, Merlin gave his daughter away with tears in his eyes. Angel and Oliver took each other's hands and smiled, locking onto each others eyes.

"We are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman join hands in holy matrimony. If any one, man is against this union speak now or forever hold your peace." The justice of the peace said. As he went on, Oliver took his vows first.

"I, Oliver Sean Wood, take you, Angel Jenifer Christine Brodie to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Oliver spoke, he began to tear up as he spoke.

Angel took at deep breathe and spoke, "I, Angel Jenifer Christine Brodie, take you, Oliver Sean Wood to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She spoke, the tears from Angel flowed like a river that just wouldn't stop.

The two slipped each others rings on the other's ring fingers. "By the power invested in me, I would know like to present Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Sean Wood! You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

"Gladly." Oliver said, and kissed Angel passionately. The wedding party, friends and family clapped and cheered for them as they walked back up the isle, hand in hand.

Oliver and Angel were prepared for the life they had chosen together. No matter what happen, they would always love each other and never allow anyone or anything to get in the way.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. PostHogwarts

**Post-Hogwarts**

_Family life, Careers & Marriage_

After four years of marriage Angel and Oliver were having their first child, they didn't know what they were having or how many but they were just excited to be having there first child together. The couple told the entire family together, who should much more excitement than imagined.

"What are you having?" Jade asked.

"We don't know yet." Oliver answered.

"How many do you plan on having?" Art asked.

"We don't know that either." Angel answered.

"OH! My baby girl is having a baby of her own." Danica said, pulling Angel into a hug.

"Mom…mother…I can't breathe." Angel said, suffocating. Danica let her go and smiled.

"Sorry." Danica apologized. Angel smiled and hugged her mother.

Helena came down with her twin sister Helen, Helena was holding her stomach. Angel ran over to her sisters and hugged them.

"Helena, great news. I'm having a baby." Angel said with a smiled and rubbed her sister's stomach. Helena and Helen hugged Angel tightly and smiled at her.

"Congratulations, love." Helena said. "I'm going to be giving birth soon. Afterward I'll never have children again." She said.

"Helena…who is the father?" Angel asked. Helena looked down in shame.

"Adrian Pucey." She answered. Angel's jaw dropped.

"A Slytherin?" Angel yelled, backing away from Helena. "You know our family are more for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Never Slytherin. I love, Aunt Narcissa and Draco and Uncle Lucius but we have never been allowed to be with a Slytherin. Though they're purebloods and you know he's friends with Flint!" Angel yelled in outrage.

Helena tried to explain but Angel pulled away from her. "No! Don't touch me. You have a nice life with your Slytherin." She said, walking away from Helena. Merlin walk into the house and looked at the tension filled faces on everyone's face. He looked at Helena and hugged her.

"She knows." Merlin whispered, knowingly. Helena could only nod her head and cry on his shoulder. Helen rubbed Helena's shoulder, trying to console her. Later on that night, Angel went to Helena and apologized for the way she acted, they hugged it out. Helena told Angel that she broke up with Pucey when she found out he was just a spy for Marcus.

"How did you find that out?" Angel asked, curiously.

"Every move you made, he had written down in a notebook I found." Helena said. Angel shook her head and watched television with her sister.

"Angel! Get mom and dad…Quickly! My water just broke!" Helena shouted. Angel took off running, searching all over the house for her parents and found her parents talking with Elizabeth and Paul in the living room.

"Helena…water…broke…quickly…" Angel said.

Merlin and Danica ran to Helena's room, where she gave birth, naturally. Angel and Oliver looked on, Angel was too frozen to help her sister. When Helena screamed, Angel fainted. Oliver looked down at her and carried her out of the room and back to their wing of the house. He laid her on the bed and stayed next to her, until she woke up. When she did, Oliver kissed her softly and told her what was going on at Hogwarts.

"I'm going to fight with them. You stay here and keep him safe. I'll be back soon." Oliver said. Angel nodded her head and hugged him goodbye. "Your dad and brothers will be with me." Oliver told her, hugging her tightly. Angel didn't want him to be alone without her by his side. But it was something he was known for, but she couldn't stop him.

For seven months, Angel was have strange cravings for stuff she didn't even like. Her stomach grew. Oliver returned after the battle was over. Angel was completely freaking out while he was gone. "What if he doesn't come home?" Angel said frantically, "Oh God! Why did I let him leave! Where are damn the cookies! I want cookies!" Angel yelled. Danica gave her a batch of cookies and smiled at her. "Angel calm down. Oliver is coming home." Danica said, rubbing her stomach. Oliver, Merlin and the others walked through the door. They hugged tightly and Oliver rubbed and kissed her stomach "I have missed you so much." Oliver said. Angel threw a glass a glass of water in Oliver face, took her cookies and went to their bedroom. "I take it she mad at me, for being gone for seven months." Oliver said with his eyes tightly closed, Danica handed him a towel. Oliver wiped his face. "She's hormonal." Danica said. Oliver nodded his and walked upstairs and saw Angel sleeping with her cookies next to her. He read to their child while she slept. Angelina and George came over to see them the first day during Angel's ninth month, July, Oliver was rubbing Angel's stomach and felling the baby kick. Angelina and George felt the baby kick as well.

"Oliver, your wet…" Angelina notice.

"Yeah, what happen?" George asked.

"I've been gone for seven months and she's hormonal…so instead of hitting me, she throws water in my face. I prefer the water over the hitting, personally. I told her about everyone who passed away and she cried and hugged me. She was glad I came back. Then she threw another glass of water in my face." Oliver answered. Angelina and George laughed, Oliver just smiled.

Angel stretched and yawned while pulling herself up. Oliver put another pillow behind her. Angel looked around and rubbed her eyes. "What's so funny?" Angel asked.

"When your hormonal, you throw water at Oliver." George said.

"He was gone for seven months-" Angel started.

"No letter, no nothing to show that I'm a live." Oliver smiled. "I've heard it so many times I got it memorized." He added.

Angel smiled at Oliver and laid her head on his shoulder. Then she felt something wet underneath her. "My water just broke…" Angel said. Oliver ran out of the room and got their family.

"Merlin, Danica, mum and dad. Her water broke! Her water broke!" Oliver yelled. Everyone ran into the _Wood_ wing of the of the house.

Merlin delivered the baby boy, over Angel's screaming in pain.

"AH! Never again! WHY ARE YOU BREATHING MY AIR!" Angel yelled at Oliver. He wasn't mad about it, he understood that she was in massive amounts of pain. Oliver held her hand and wiped the sweat from her face. Angel squeezed Oliver hand and nearly broke it. He was screaming right along with Angel.

"C'mon Angel! He's almost out. He's crowning." Merlin said.

"Push baby push! You can do it." Danica encouraged. Angel growled and pushed harder.

Angel stopped when she heard crying. She laid her head back, exhausted. Oliver smiled and laughed a little. He was now a proud father of beautiful baby boy. Merlin gave the baby his check up and cleaned him up. He brought the baby over to her. Angel took her newborn son and smiled at him. "Hello, Oliver Sean Wood II." Angel spoke softly. Oliver looked at her and kissed her head. He looked at his son and couldn't help but smile. Oliver Jr. was the spitting image of his father, except with hazel eyes instead of brown, were from his mother. Angel gave him over Oliver who was still speechless. His wife of four years gave birth to baby boy. A beautiful baby boy. Merlin picked Angel up and took her into another room.

"Art, Brian. Change the bed sheets for your sister. She needs the rest." Danica said. Art and Brian flipped the mattress and changed the bed sheets for Angel went to check on her. Oliver sat on the bed looking at his sleeping son.

One year earlier, Marcus and Katie Flint had their first son. Marcus II. The rivalry of Flint vs. Wood would continue through their kids undoubtedly. But this year, Angel and Oliver had their first of many children.

A few days later, Angel was up and about, carrying Oliver Jr. into the kitchen for his lunch. Oliver walked in and smiled at his small family, he walked behind them and kissed their heads. Angel smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. "Are you ready for your Quidditch practice?" Angel asked him, handing him his tea. Oliver nodded.

"Yes, dear. I'm ready and I'll be home tonight, early. Why can't have coffee, like usual?" He told her and took a sip of his tea.

"You have cold, like unusual. Now stop whining and drink your tea. Your lunch is on the table." Angel said, placing Oliver II in his car seat. She yawned and gave their new born his milk.

"Angel, you need to rest. Can't you ask one of your sister to watch over the baby until I come home?" Oliver asked, worried.

Angel nodded her head. "I'll ask Jewel. She's in the northeast wing." She told him, picking up the phone and calling her sister. Jewel agreed to take the baby so she could get some sleep.

"Spending a few hours with my nephew." Jewel said, walking to the southeast wing, which belonged to Angel and Oliver. Angel smiled, and kissed Oliver goodbye.

"I'll be home in few hours." Oliver said, kissed his son on the head, grabbed his broomstick and left for practice.

Angel gave Oliver II a kiss and went back to bed.

Marcus and Katie Flint were married on January 15th, 1997. It wasn't an extravagant wedding like Oliver and Angel's but they were married. Not because they were in love with each other, but because the people who they loved dearly were married and in love with each other. Marcus and Katie didn't even have sex on their wedding night, in Hawaii, though unknowingly to them, Angel and Oliver where on the next island. Marcus and Katie argued more than they cuddled or loved. When Katie gave birth to Marcus II, Marcus I wasn't there. He was with someone else, he lied and told Katie, he was working late.

Marcus and Katie started working on trying to better their marriage for the sake of the children. Their therapist happened to be Angel, but since she had Oliver II, she gave the sessions to someone else at the company she owned. Katie got into the habit of calling Angel when she needed advice on her marriage, which was what happen today. Katie called Angel's wing of the estate, but instead of getting Angel, Helen answered the phone.

"Hello, could I speak to Angel?" Katie asked.

"She's resting right now. Could I take a message?" Helen asked. Just then Oliver walked in, yawning.

"Helen, who's on the phone?" He asked.

"I don't know. Someone wanting to speak with Angel." Helen answered. Oliver took the phone and cleared his throat.

"Probably a patient." He said to her. "Hello?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, its Katie. Marcus and I are two of Angel's patients. Could I speak to her?" Katie asked. Oliver knew about Angel's patients and even though he didn't approve of the Flint couple, Angel promised Marcus would keep his distance.

"Katie… she's sleeping. I'll have her call you back when she has the energy." Oliver assured her.

"Thank you." Katie said. Oliver hung up and relieved his sister-in-law's of their babysitting duties. He picked up Oliver II and walked outside with him and sat at the patio table. He looked down at his son and smiled.

"When your mom first told me she was pregnant, I freaked out and now that you're here, I'm looking at you and I can't believe your mine. Your mother would never cheat on me but I never thought I would be married to your mother or have a child with her. I'm so proud of you and her. You two are more important to me than anything world. I love you so much." Oliver said and kissed his son's head.

Angel woke up, she walked down to the kitchen and got dinner started. She noticed her breast had gotten at least one cup size bigger, the milk which she had to pump out since Oliver II wouldn't latch on properly and it became painful to try. Her stomach was flat, and her side flipped bangs were in her face. Angel was dressed a teal blue tunic and sky blue distressed super flare jeans with white flip flops. She heard people outside with Oliver and she heard crying. "Time for someone's dinner." She said, grabbing a bottle, walking outside. Oliver I, looked up at his wife and his eyes widen.

"Angel! What happen?" Oliver asked. Angel gave Oliver II his bottle. Oliver I looked down Angel's shirt and smiled brightly. "Oliver stop looking down my shirt." Angel shirt.

"Did daddy, forget your bottle?" Angel asked her baby boy and smiled. Oliver took the bottle and hugged, Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Harry and Ginny.

"And to answer your question, Oliver…breast get bigger a few weeks after giving birth. Breast milk has all the nutrients a baby needs to grow up to be healthy and happy." She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"I wonder how it tastes…" Oliver said to himself, but loud enough for everyone outside to hear. They started laughing. The girls went inside with Angel and brought out drinks for the guys.

"Don't drink it, Oliver… I mean it!" Angel said and laughed at him. She knew as soon she went back into the house, Oliver was going to do the opposite of what she told him not to do and he did.

Oliver unscrewed the top of and drunk some of the milk inside. He spit out as soon as it hit his tongue. The boys outside and Oliver II laughed. Oliver I looked down at his and smiled, lifting him in the air. "You think that's funny huh?" He asked, laughing himself. He screwed the top back on the bottle and fed, Oliver II. The girls came out with plates of cheese ravioli and shrimp covered in four cheese alfredo sauce. Angel came out with her plate and Oliver's plate. She ran back inside to get the baby carriage, Ginny went in with her to get the movie projector and the screen. Angelina took the strawberry wine out of her bag and pour some for everyone.

The night was full of laughter and talks of old memories, from when they were kids, just attending Hogwarts and the new memories they shared as husband and wife. Oliver II slept peacefully, despite his mother and father's laughter. Everyone had the married life and friendships they dreamed of having for so long. Everyone at the table were in love with their spouse and loved each other at the table.

**Eleven Years in the future**

Oliver II was now eleven years old. He had a younger siblings, Jewel Jade Wood who was only ten but looked just like her mother only with long brown hair, brown eyes and a feisty attitude. Angel had just cut her hair short and died it brown for something new to do with her time. A newborn baby brother, Paul Julian Wood. The wing they were staying in was over ran with milk bottles and papers. "Alright! Oliver II, put your things in the car, Oliver I take the trash out JW feed PJ for me while I get these milk bottles cleaned up. OJ, do you have your toothbrush?" Angel called. Oliver I took the trash out and came to help clean up.

"Yes mum, I'm have it." Oliver II answered.

"What's on the table, Olli?" Angel asked, washing the baby bottles. "Is the baby bag together Oliver?" Angel asked her husband.

"Yes love." Oliver answered.

"Oliver Sean Wood Jr. what's on the table?" Angel called again.

"Its my wand. Sorry mum, I was making sure I had it." Oliver II answered, grabbing his wand and putting it his stuff.

Jewel watched as her family was running around the house getting ready to get her older brother to platform 93/4. She feed Paul until he didn't want anymore.

"Daddy! Paul is full." Jewel called.

"Alright, put his bottle in his bag." Oliver said, he picked Paul and rubbed his back until he burped.

"Is everyone ready? Jewel…shoes, now. Please." Angel said.

"I'll take the baby out of the car." Oliver said.

"Thank you." Angel said.

Everyone got into the car, Paul was secure in his car seat, Oliver and Jewel buckled themselves in the car. Oliver and Angel did the same and took off.

"What's Hogwarts like, mum and dad?" Oliver asked.

"Well be grateful your not a muggle." Oliver said and laughed. Angel smiled and arched her eyebrow.

"It'll be the best years of your life." Angel added. They didn't want to give too much away. "Just do me a favor, don't became obsessed with Quidditch." Angel asked her son. Oliver smiled.

"What's Quidditch?" Oliver II asked. Oliver I stopped the car and looked at his oldest son.

"What's Quidditch?" Oliver yelled.

"Oh boy. Thank you Oliver… you just opened the door that shouldn't be opened." Angel said. She which their seats with a magic spell and drove on while Oliver explained Quidditch to his son.

Arriving at the train station, Oliver II had become bored listening to his father talk about Quidditch. It put Angel and Paul to sleep. Jewel on the other hand was intrigued by the talk of Quidditch.

"Angel!" Oliver I yelled. Angel woke up and yawned.

"Quidditch game over?" Angel asked and looked at the serious face on Oliver's face and smiled. "Sorry, Oliver." Angel said. Oliver II jumped out of the car with his family and got his things on the caddy.

"When we got home, we're having a serious talk about this!" Oliver said to Angel picking up Paul. Jewel took her mother's hand. They walked inside behind Oliver II, pushing his own caddy. They bumped into Angelina and George and Fred II. Fred and Oliver where best friends and so were Roxanne and Jewel. The two girls hugged each other, just like their moms hugged each other.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Woods and the Weasley's." Marcus Flint I called. He looked at down at Jewel and instantly saw a young Angel. Marcus II saw Jewel and smiled at her. Oliver II didn't like the attention MF II was giving his ten year old sister.

"Go on Oliver…you don't want to miss your train. Like Marcus Flint missed your mother." Oliver I snapped. Angel nudged him and hugged Oliver II goodbye.

Oliver II gave his little sister tight hug and kissed her head, his father and his little brother. Angel started crying, watching her son disappear behind the brick wall. Oliver wrapped his arm around her as she held Jewel on her hip.

"We'll see him for Christmas." Oliver whispered and smiled down at her. Angel smiled at Oliver and looked at Jewel.

"I'm pregnant, Oliver." Angel said. Oliver looked down at her again and smiled.

"Number four on the way." Oliver said and kissed her temple. "Come over to the house, Weasley's. We'll have a family discussion while drinking tea." Oliver said.

"Oh Katie, Marcus. Care to join our family? We get together all the time while the kids play around. I believe tonight is movie night." Angel invited. Oliver looked at her and smiled at them. He hoped they'd say no.

"I thought tonight, was game night. I got scrabble in the trunk." George said. Marcus looked at Katie who was shaking her head.

"No I rather-" Katie started. Marcus interrupted her.

"We'll be glad to come. Katie and I haven't had a night out since our wedding night." Marcus said. Oliver became annoyed and walked away, pulling Angel and Jewel with him.

"I didn't want to be rude, Oliver. I was hoping the said no." Angel said, getting to the car. Oliver looked at her while putting the Paul in his car seat.

"Jewel, buckle up, sweetheart." Angel said. Oliver made sure the door was locked before getting the car and buckling up himself.

"Now we have to entire people neither of us likes." Oliver said. Angel shot him a look and took a deep breathe.

"Your being a complete ass right now! Your holding a grudge over nothing. Oliver, you won me and have the family that we've always talked about having!" Angel yelled.

"I want more! You know Quidditch is my life, Angel! I'm pretty sure Marcus Flint gets to do whatever he wants and Katie doesn't do anything about it. " Oliver shouted.

"Then maybe you should have married the damn broomstick you ride around on all the time!" Angel shouted back. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

"Angel where are you going?" Oliver demanded.

"Away from you, until you figure out what you love more, Quidditch or your family. I don't even what to look at you right now. I thought you had changed since we got back together, in Hogwarts but you still act like that selfish little annoying prick!" Angel screamed and walked away. Oliver was shocked at what just happened. They had never argued, not like this. Everyone from George and Angelina to strangers had watched and heard the argument. They watched Angel walked away from the car and walk at least twenty steps ahead.

Angel had tears in her eyes, crying. Her arms where tightly around her body, as she continued to walk away. When she was out of sight, Angel sent herself home with magic. When Oliver got home, Jewel took Paul up to his bed and closed the door. Oliver went up their bedroom and watched Angel pack.

"Your really doing this? Angel, we go through this all the time. We argue, we fight. We make up and talk about it and then we're in bed naked. So lets skip the charade and get right to the end of the game." Oliver said. Angel shook her head still packing.

"You know what, Oliver. That's your damn problem. You think I don't have in me to walk out of the door and never speak to you again. You think you have me all figured out. Well you don't, when I think about it. You don't really give a damn about me or these kids. You care about Quidditch and that's it. That's the only thing that's ever on your mind." Angel said, closing her suitcase, she called down the hallway to Jewel. "Jewel! Get packed! Now!" She yelled.

"Angel, your not leaving me. I refuse to let you leave me." Oliver said, he closed he bedroom door and held Angel close to his body, tightly.

"Oliver let me go!" Angel yelled and tried to fight him off of her. "Oliver, I'm pregnant and your hurting me. Now let go." She yelled. Oliver let her go, and watched her walk out of the bedroom. She took Jewel and Paul and went to her sister Helena's Northeast wing of the house.


	8. When your gone

**When your gone…**

_Angel and Oliver reminisces about their Hogwarts years_

_Missing their son and being with each other._

Oliver sat in the Southeast wing of the house, in his pajamas and robe, looking through pictures and video tapes of himself and Angel. The tape he was watching came to a part during Angel's duel against Oliver. _Angel Brodie of Ravenclaw vs. Oliver Wood of Gryffindor. _A duel Oliver lost miserably. Angel was too good with her wand, she casted spells on her brother without realizing it when she was only two. _"I'm canceling Quidditch for everyone's safety." McGonagall said. _

"_You can't cancel Quidditch." Oliver snapped. _

"_I just did. Angel, Angel dear." McGonagall called. Angel was talking to a group of Ravenclaw girls laughing. She looked up and walked over to Professor McGonagall and smile._

"_Yes, Professor?" Angel smiled and hugged Angelina. _

"_I'm putting you in charge of watching over the Gryffindor's. For the rest of the rest of year?" McGonagall asked. _

_Angel hesitated. "I have a duel against Professor Lockhart. He thinks he's a better wizard than my dad. Which isn't true. The Brodie name is at stake." She argued._

"_I'm sorry, Angel but I trust you with my Gryffindor's." McGonagall walked away. Angel looked at Oliver, who just waved and yelled something in Italian. Her hair was in flames as she walked away, still speaking fluent Italian, but now her hair was relaxed and Blonde. _

"_Angel! Angel! Wait!" Penelope called, the Ravenclaw girls went after her._

"_Oliver. What did she say to you?" Harry asked. _

_Oliver darted his eyes back and forth. "She loves me…" He lied._

_Angelina laughed. "Harry, she said she hates him. He dumped her before Christmas and now she won't give him any playtime." The girls walked away._ The camera went to something different, but Oliver just turn it off and thought of that very day.

**Unlocked the memories of the past**

"_Okay, McGonagall is gone and Angel is here to watch over us. My life is coming up Dahlias." Oliver said excited to see his ex-girlfriend. _

"_Oliver, she hates you. You did break up with her before Christmas." Angelina said. Just then Angel walked in with her textbook, parchment and her Quil. Hermione ran down to see her and hugged her. _

"_I'm so glad you're here, Angel. We can study together." Hermione said, they sat down together. Oliver smirked, seeing his Angel. _

"_Watch this." Oliver said. He walked over to Angel, who wasn't really paying him no attention. He wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed her cheek._

"_Oliver. Stop. Studying. Go away." Angel said. Oliver looked at her and heard the snickering. _

"_Hermione, could you leave us." Oliver asked. He watch Hermione walk away. Oliver took her seat and looked at Angel as she studied. _

"_What Oliver?" Angel asked, not paying him attention. She was understandably heartbroken and he understood. _

"_I love you." Oliver said. Angel looked up at him with a blank look on her face._

"_No you don't." Angel said and looked back down at her textbook._

_Oliver moved a little closer to her and took her hand. "I love you, Angel. I don't love anyone else but you." Angel snatched her hand away and wiped her face. _

"_You don't love anyone but yourself. If you really loved me as much as you claim, you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did and the way you always do. I have cried so many tears because you. Tears that I promised myself you would never have the satisfaction of seeing. Now if you don't mind, I have studying to do." Angel snapped, She looked at her watch, stood up and grabbed her things and left. Angel left with a tear-stained face and ran back to her Ravenclaw dorm room. She laid on her bed, crying. _

As Oliver looked through Angel's things, he found a journal with only a few entries.

"I hate that I love him so much and I hate that he's always the only guy on my mind all day. I just want to forget him and move on from him. I can't handle anymore pain. He only talks about Quidditch and only thinks about himself. Never asks how I feel. Sometimes I look into the future and see our beautiful children, a gorgeous family life as husband and wife. But I look closer and see a dark selfish shadow in the background and its his want for everything Quidditch. I don't want family life, a married life where everything is Quidditch and everything hurts or nothing else matters." Oliver sat down on the bed and went down memory lane once again.

_In the morning, Oliver saw Angel with her friends. She wasn't smiling or anything, she looked as if she had been crying all night. Oliver looked down and thought of a way to get Angel's attention, so she'll know he's sorry and really truly and sincerely loves her and no one else. He thought of an idea, something he knew she'd love. He picked her roses and set up fireworks outside of her window. Oliver set the fireworks to a specific time to go off. With magic, he sent the bundle on rose to her room and hid them under the comforter with a note._

_Later that night, when Angel came in from the library and took her shower, she pulled the comforter back and saw the roses. A smile danced across her face as she read the note. _"Dearest Angel, I know I caused too much pain and destruction to ever comeback but you need to know that I won't surrender until I have you again. I'm in love with you and I always will be. So when you come to a decision on whether to give me another chance or not. I'll be here waiting." _Angel smiled and let a few tears fall from her face. She laughed a little and kissed the note, gently as if she were kissing Oliver. She put the roses in vase of water, and went to bed. She heard a beeping noise from outside and looked out of window, only to see fireworks with their names in a heart. Angel laughed through her happy tears. _

_The next day, Angel rose from her bed and looked at her roses. She got up and took shower, quickly dressed and ran outside to Oliver during his Quidditch practice. _

"_Alright ladies and lads," Oliver started, before he could finish, Angel kissed him passionately. _

"_No Quidditch, for the year." She said, motioning for the team to go away._

Oliver came back to reality and looked at her journal, he put it back where he found it. "My love for Angel and my family over shadows my love for Quidditch and I can't…I can't loose them. I worked so hard to get to this point and I can't loose them. Not like this, they're my world. Not flying around on a broomstick. Look at what I have and what I'm about to loose." Oliver said to himself. He had to make it right. Somehow he had to make it right. There was a knock on the door, Oliver ran to door and opened it quickly. There she was, Angel on the other side of the door…

**To be continued…**


	9. The End of Part 2

Making it right

_Oliver tries to set things right._

_But can he?_

Angel walked inside of the kitchen, she had the children with her. Jewel ran to her father and hugged him tightly. Paul on the hand was sleeping. Angel took Paul out of his carrier, she took him upstairs to his nursery to lay him down in his crib.

"Jewel, honey come take your bath and get ready for bed." Angel called. Jewel kissed her father good night, the young girl ran upstairs for her waiting bath.

Angel walked downstairs and cleaned up the living room. Her hand on her stomach, she cleaned off the couches and fixing up the pillows. Oliver walked inside and looked at her.

"Angel, honey. Can we talk? Please?" He asked her. Angel stopped moving and took a deep breathe. The sound of his voice was…refreshing and comforting. Angel wouldn't say out loud because she still upset at him but she missed him. She loved him, she couldn't live without him.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked him, going to closet to take out the vacuum cleaner.

"I'm sorry. Over the past eight weeks, I've been going down memory lane. Trying to figure out what is wrong with me. I have this wonderful family and I love them to death, but I don't show it enough. I'm too worried about something that will potentially kill me instead of fighting for something that keeps me alive and that I run home everyday. I want us to be a family. I'll become an Auror and work with Percy. I just want us to be a family." Oliver said.

Angel turned around and smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Oliver was at first stunned that she was hugging him but he missed having her in his arms every night, it didn't take him long until his arms were around her. Embracing her, like he just met her. Oliver placed his hand on her stomach, for the first time he felt the baby kick. He's daughter, Megan Danica Wood kicked his hand.

"Mommy, can I get out now?" Jewel asked her mother. Angel smiled and walked upstairs with Oliver.

"Come on out baby and get ready for dinner, then its for bed." Angel said. Jewel smiled the smile of Angel with the eyes of Oliver. The little girl who was actually a miracle baby wrapped herself in towel and ran to her room. Jewel was so much like her mother, obsessed with magic and bright. Her family always came first. She very daring and motivated. Jewel is a fighter, like her mother. She's always staying up for what she believes in and turning one of her uncles into a frog and making them croak a song.


End file.
